


Alpha吸血鬼与装作Alpha的Omega吸血鬼猎人

by the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise/pseuds/the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise
Summary: 情敌变情人，先X后爱，ABO，年龄操作，R18，未成年人不要阅读。多个结局，有的分线有强制行为，有的分线有主要人物死亡，注意排雷。





	1. Chapter 1

一轮圆月挂在天上，洒下有些凉意的清辉。孤儿院破旧的校舍中有一个人影沿着走廊慢慢移动着，每一步都让上了年纪的木质廊道发出吱吱呀呀的声音。

白发紫瞳的年轻人穿着一件宽松的黑色的T恤，更映衬出露出皮肤的白皙，他缓慢地走着，看起来心事重重的样子。

零不知道玖兰枢找他有什么事，还专门支开了优姬。

玖兰枢，优姬喜欢的男人。

玖兰枢，一个Alpha纯血吸血鬼。

玖兰枢，杀了零全家的凶手玖兰李土的侄子。

两个人既是情敌又是仇敌，每次见面都是剑拔弩张的，不过之前都有优姬两个人才没有打起来，这次优姬不在场的情况，不知道会发生什么样的事情。

庭院里有一棵巨大的樱花树，它在夜色中散发着淡紫色的光，一阵风吹来，花瓣散落了一地，这风让零感觉有些寒意，满地的落花更是让他有些悲怆的情绪。

樱花是那么脆弱的生命，Omega也是，想到这里他不禁握了握拳。血猎协会最强的猎人竟然是个Omega，说出去大概没有人会信吧，这背后凝结着多少的努力，汗水，鲜血和伤痛。

明明是个Omega却要装成Alpha的样子，只有这样才能消除优姬的不安。两个人在这家孤儿院长大，一切顺利的话两个人会走到一起，结婚生子，happy ending。

他虽然和优姬同为Omega，但是他还是个男人，会给优姬幸福的，他一直在心里这么坚信着。

但是这一切从玖兰枢出现完全改变了，优姬的注意力完全被玖兰枢吸引，甚至说出了她喜欢他这种话，连青梅竹马的零也从来没有过的待遇。

零的心里苦笑了一下，毕竟对方是现在流行的既温柔又高富帅的人设，这样的Alpha没有Omega会不喜欢吧。

突然一股恶寒从心中生出，他是打心底里讨厌玖兰枢这种装模作样的人，自己装Alpha装久了，差点忘记了自己是Omega，原来这样的Alpha，还是有自己这个Omega讨厌呢。

他心里是十分不服气的，如果不是优姬，他早就用血蔷薇在玖兰枢身上开洞了。

收回了飘忽是思绪，他摸了摸裤子口袋里的血蔷薇，它仿佛给他注入了无限的力量，零展开了一个笑容，区区玖兰枢，没有什么可怕的。

眼前是熟悉的深褐色木门，门微微闪开了一个缝，鹅黄色的柔光从缝中泄了出来。两个人约见的地方就是零的房间，玖兰枢大概从院长那里借了备用钥匙，人已经在里面了。

零推开了门，看见穿着白色衬衣黑色裤子的玖兰枢正坐在浅色的木质椅子上，他的前面是一张同色写字台，桌面上放着一本打开的书。

“你怎么随便进别人房间？” 零带着些怒气地说道。

“我不是已经获得了阁下的同意，我们约在你房间见的？” 清冷的声音从玖兰枢的喉咙中发出，他转了过来，面向了零。

转过来的时候左臂的有些不自然以及轻微的血腥味出卖了他，敏锐的零一眼看出玖兰枢的左臂受了伤，不知道什么人可以让玖兰枢受伤。

“你的手臂看起来不太好啊。” 零露出了一个略带轻蔑的眼神。

“小伤，就是稍微帮助了下血猎协会，做了一些血猎协会没做完的工作，不像某人还在这里优哉游哉和我抬杠。” 玖兰枢说话的时候露出了一个淡淡的微笑，零看不出他在打什么算盘。

“你找我有什么事情，直说吧，不要在这里绕弯子。” 零在斗嘴上并没有占到上风，并不想继续跟玖兰枢纠缠下去了。

“这座城里没结伴的成年Alpha还真是不好找呢。” 玖兰枢淡淡地说出了这句。

零没有明白对方的意图，但是当他明白的时候已经晚了。

玖兰枢的身影一瞬间移动到他的身边，刺痛感从脖子一直传到四肢末端，更加浓郁的血腥味刺激着零的鼻腔。

吸血鬼顿了一下，大概是发现了这并不是一个Alpha，而咬了Omega意味着什么不言自明。

虽然顿了一下，但是还是继续咬了下去。

零想推开他，身体却软软地使不出力气，他的身体里正发生着翻天覆地的变化，因为抑制剂会降低身体素质，之前每次的发情期他都是硬抗过去，而这次的刺激虽然不至于成结，只能成为一个暂时标记，但是对他未经人事的身体造成的冲击却是巨大的。

淡红色慢慢地爬上了他白瓷一般的肌肤，口干舌燥，空虚感，渴望被抱的感觉笼罩了整个身体，他很明白接下来自己会变成什么样子。

“放开！” 零几乎是吼了出来。

“抱歉。”

这话从玖兰枢的嘴里说出，总觉得并不是那么诚恳，是为了发现了零的秘密而道歉，还是为了强行吸血而造成了一个临时的标记而道歉，分辨出来也没有什么意义了，他现在心里想的唯一一件事就是玖兰枢赶紧从他眼前消失。

“滚。”

“你看起来不太好呢，不过，我会负起责任的。”

“不需要。”

零觉得浑身有些发软，只好靠着旁边的墙才不会站不住。

对方一个手扶着墙，另外一个手已经覆在了他的性器上，隔着衣料摩擦着已经有些勃起的性器，一股浓郁的红酒的香气充满了不大的屋子。

平时连自渎都很少的零，现在被逼在墙角，并被玩弄着下身，强大的Alpha气场让他无力反抗，他心里有说不出的羞耻感，心里想着绝对不要硬，但是就在这时他的阴茎已经完全的硬了起来。

“虽然嘴巴很硬，但是身体不是很诚实嘛。” 玖兰枢笑着说。

零用狠狠地瞪了他一眼作为回复。

裤子的拉链被拉开，露出黑色的三角内裤，内裤上明显看出饱胀的阴茎的轮廓。

内裤被拉了下来，零的那个东西瞬间暴露的空气中。

充血的肉粉色柱体直挺挺的，淡色的龟头已经吐出了一些晶莹的汁液。

一只大手上下套弄着零的性器，他则是咬紧牙关，不想发出任何声音，对于别人是享受事情在他这里仿佛是在受刑。

男人果然是下半身动物，那里仿佛是有个小宇宙一般，这撸动的动作像是放了一把火点燃了那个小宇宙。

快感爆炸一样的从两个人肢体接触的地方窜了上来。

也许是同为男人的关系吧，玖兰枢完全知道如何让零感到舒服。

从来没有经历过这种事情的零，没有坚持太久便射了出来，并且在那一瞬间发出了一声舒服的呻吟。

白色的液体贱了玖兰枢一手。

衣衫不整的零，因为刚经历了一轮高潮，心脏还在剧烈地跳动，呼吸也有些急促，皮肤上更是布满了可疑的红潮。不仅如此，后面的那个地方也因为高潮剧烈的收缩着，渴求着什么东西可以插进去，他明显感觉到内壁已经分泌出了液体，像是一种邀请似的。

穿着整整齐齐的玖兰枢，面色并没有任何改变，仿佛什么都没有发生似的。

这种反差让零更是感觉无地自容。

“我要睡了，你可以走了。” 零冷冷地说。

玖兰枢从裤子的口袋里拿出了一个绀青色的手帕，擦拭了下细长手指上的浊液。

“只有这种程度恐怕满足不了你吧。” 讲到满足的时候加重了语调。

零全身的衣服被脱了下来放在旁边，整个人被抱了起来，放在了之前的桌子上面，双腿被大大打开，秘密的入口被完全暴露出来。

灵活的手指摩挲着后穴的褶皱以及它和囊袋之间的肌肤，是一种前所未有的体验，仿佛是想要跳起来够到树枝上缠着的气球，一次又一次的尝试，那么接近却怎么也没有够到的感觉。

酥酥麻麻，好痒，好难受。

零的手下意识的去触碰自己的性器，却被另外一只手有力地抓住。

一根手指借着后穴里渗出的粘液缓慢的插入了身体，虽然有体液的润滑，但是依然阻碍重重。

从未有人进入过的禁地此时还是紧闭着拒绝着被进入。

一根手指还在不断的抚摸着火热的内壁，更多的液体顺着粘膜分泌了出来。

手指的数量增加为两根，有节奏的在后穴进进出出，整个身体也因为更多的刺激染上了一层更加淫靡的红色。

手指时不时的不经意掠过有些硬的那一点，引起了零的身体一阵阵战栗，理智渐渐被推向了崩溃的边缘，眼睛里也浮起薄薄的水气。

零的呼吸变的更加急促，玖兰枢却依然是气定神闲的样子，坐在桌子上双腿大开全裸的男人被一件衣服没脱坐在凳子上的男人玩弄到接近理性崩溃，零的自尊心让他隐隐作痛，身体却拒绝不了快感，这让他感觉更加羞耻。

“玖兰枢，你不会是不行吧？” 零有些挑衅的说道。

“零这么可爱，任何一个Alpha看着这样Omega都不会不行的。” 

“咔嚓”一声是皮带打开的声音，之后是“刺啦”一声拉拉锁的声音，解开了束缚，又粗又长阳具从白色的内裤中弹了出来。

零有些后悔刚才的挑衅，这种东西怎么可能插的进去，会很痛吧。

零已经被从桌子上移动了下来，双腿跨坐在玖兰枢的身上。

“你也来摸摸它吧。” 说着零的手被指引着握住了玖兰枢的分身。

报仇的机会到了，零不停的上下撸动着又硬又热的性器，想找回一些自尊。

对方也并没有闲着，手指继续在零的身体里进进出出，发出咕唧咕唧的水声，不仅如此，玖兰枢的另外一只手也又开始爱抚着零的分身。

快感在零的体内不断积攒，他已经撑不住了。他紧紧的咬着嘴唇，甚至咬出了血来，他试图用这种疼痛来抵消快感，然而体内的手指带来的刺激让他没有守住精关还是泄了出来，高潮来临的时候仿佛什么东西在身体里里炸开，时间仿佛都变慢了下来，脑子完全停止了思考，整个人坠入了虚空。

白色的精液射到了玖兰枢的手里，还是漏了一些滴在了他白色的衬衣上。

“我还没有释放，你不会这么没有责任心吧。”

平时一定会顶回来的零，却一句话都没说。

他水润的红色嘴唇微微的张开，急促的呼吸着，身体软的仿佛像一滩融化的水，整个人挂在玖兰枢身上。

玖兰枢把零翻了过来，从后面抱着他，阳具插入了他双腿之间，借助大腿根内侧的皮肤摩擦着自己的分身。

大腿根的嫩肉又热又滑，玖兰枢觉得自己脑子名为理智的弦一下子崩掉，他的腰部不断的做出抽插的动作，手也抚摸着零胸前两颗樱红的凸起。

零已经陷入了无意识中，但是因为菊穴的褶皱被阴茎刺激着，两个乳头被照顾着，不断地发出带着色气的呻吟声，下半身也又再次站了起来。

这声音更加鼓励了玖兰枢，更加剧烈地抽送起来。两根硬挺的性器也不时碰到一起，摩擦着彼此。

零口中吐出的呻吟声越来越密集，终于身体大幅抽动着达到了第三次高潮。

玖兰枢也射出大量的精液，洒在了零白皙的小腹上。

玖兰枢把零进了浴室，收拾干净了他的身体，又把他放回了床上，自己稍作整理离开了这个充满了淫靡气味的房间。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 留一个wb地址防止lofter炸号  
> 微博： https://www.weibo.com/u/6961487951

零睁开了双眼，看了下床头柜上的长方形电子表，上面显示的是8：20。

他为今天的晚起错过了晨练而有些懊恼。

电子表不仅显示时间还显示日期，距上次那件事过去已经将近一个月了。

他环视了下不大的房间，那股浓烈的红酒味仿佛还飘荡在这屋里，那份灼烧感也被他的身体好好记着。

那天发生的种种还是清晰鲜活的印在他的脑海中，想到那些画面，他的脸烧了起来，只是一场意外而已。这种暂时标记过一段时间便会烟消云散，就像什么都没发生过一样。

他想到优姬的笑脸，他不想背叛她，既不会放弃对她的喜欢，也不会抢了她喜欢的人，仅此而已。

那天只是个意外，两个迷失在欲望中的雄性动物而已，之后两个人没有继续的接触就是很好的证明。

没错就是这样，他对自己这个结论很满意。

目光扫视到了书桌，他的身体深处好像有些异动，不过转瞬即逝，桌上的角落里放着一个褐色的纸袋，上面已经落了些灰尘，纸袋里放着已经拆开的层层的包装纸，旁边是一个包裹在闪着银色光泽的铂金镂空图案装饰的非正六边形水晶容器，皂匣一样大小的容器制作相当精美，看起来价格不菲。

容器里面是红白相间的药丸装在两个指节长的玻璃瓶中，旁边的使用说明表明这是一种Omega用的抑制剂。

这个纸袋是玖兰枢借优姬之手拿过来的，他本人倒是没有再出现过。

纸袋里的东西提醒着零那天发生的令他屈辱的事，让优姬拿过来更是一种示威一样的行为吧，真是幼稚。

他从床上爬起来，在卫生间洗了洗脸，感觉有些浑身无力。

拿出体温计熟练的量了一下，结果是有些低烧。

一时间他的心里警铃大震，上次的暂时标记改变了他的发情期，接近一个月后的今天有可能会发情。

他走近了书桌拿出了纸袋里的盒子，打开了盒子拿出了一个装药的瓶子。

说明书上写着对身体副作用极小，这种令人心动的话语，像是一种鼓励。

他用手把玩着装药的玻璃瓶，拿起又放下，放下又拿起。

今天晚上他要去执行一个危险的任务，而目标吸血鬼是和玖兰李土亲密的旧部松田，一定可以得到玖兰李土下落的线索。

不过今天的任务要万分小心，这个叫做松田的吸血鬼已经杀死了好几名去追捕他的血猎了。

最后他还是决定吃一粒瓶子中的抑制剂，这种药一粒已经很强力了，吃完之后零开始忙孤儿院的事情，没有再注意身体有些异样的事情，忙到下午的时候，不适感已经在不经意间消失了。

傍晚的时候夜刈十牙开着车来接零，车上已经坐着一个带着眼镜的年轻人，是协会的新人。

漆黑的森林里，几道手电的强光撕开了黑暗，三人组成的小队在泥泞的山路上前行， 为首的是一个中年人，脸上虽带着岁月的痕迹，却是神采奕奕。

他的身后是两个年轻人，一个从容不迫，另外一个带着有些紧张的神情跟在后面。他们在幽暗的森林里探索着什么。天上一轮又大又圆的月亮从云中慢慢探出头来，它泛着淡淡红色的光，说不出来的诡异。

现在是初夏，城市因为刚下了雨所以有些冷，但是山里的夜更加的冷，特别是这座此时被不详笼罩着的山。

眼前是望不到尽头的松树林，突然远处的黑影里似乎有什么东西出现，惊起了一片鸟群。那正是小队的探索目标，一行人朝着黑影的方向狂奔去, 月亮又再渐渐隐藏在云层里。

黑暗里一双红色的眼睛闪闪发光，“发现目标，准备作战”，夜刈十牙说道。 

“你们还是真是厉害，竟然被发现了。” 一个穿着深色风衣一头银色卷发的男性吸血鬼从树林间走了出来，轻松着说着这番话，仿佛只是和朋友在玩捉迷藏。

回答他的是两发同时射出的子弹，他敏捷地躲过去了一颗，但是另外一颗擦破了他的肩膀，血顺着伤口渗了出来。

他美丽的脸庞因为痛苦和愤怒变得可怖起来，不过下一秒他又露出了笑容。

“你们还真是粗鲁，锥生零，我就开门见山的说吧，你想知道玖兰李土的下落吧，我可以告诉你?”

射击暂时停了下来。

“我代表吸血鬼元老院跟你借样东西，作为交换可以告诉你玖兰李土的下落。”

月亮又从云里探出头来，照在了吸血鬼优雅的脸上。

三个吸血鬼猎人都保持着防守姿势，不知道松田葫芦里到底卖的是什么药。

“你要借什么东西，不会是我的命吧？” 零轻松地说出了这句话。

“那当然不是，就是想借用下你的血蔷薇。” 松田一脸诚恳地说着。

松田曾经是玖兰李土的心腹，轻易的出卖了他本来就很可疑，现在又说要借杀死纯血的吸血鬼猎人武器，怎么看都更加奇怪了。

“现在存在的纯血除了神隐了很久的菖藤，在南方和你们没什么交集的白鹭更，现任吸血鬼帝王玖兰枢，还有就是玖兰李土了，弑主的事情你们大概不会做吧，难道元老院想杀玖兰李土，他是杀害我父母的仇人，不如我直接代劳吧，不仅借给你们枪，连人一起借了。”

“要杀谁是我们元老院的秘密就不能告诉你了。”

“你们这个合作未免太没有诚意，你们不会真的要弑主吧？”

松田有些慌张，更是流露出一些恐惧的神色，他连忙矢口否认，“我们怎么会做这么大逆不道的事情，话可不能乱说，总之这是元老院的秘密，不能说。”

“就算我借给你们，吸血鬼触碰到血蔷薇的枪身就会被反噬到死你们不会不知道吧，除非是玖兰家的人，玖兰枢有把剑也是源金属铸造的，所以到底是谁要借这把武器呢？”

松田看问题又引向了李土，脱口而出：“吸血鬼确实拿不了血蔷薇，不过血猎协会能用枪的可不止你一个。”

松田露出有些得意的表情，随即注意到好像说漏嘴了什么不得了的事情，神情变的懊恼起来。

“如果你不答应的话，恐怕今天你们三个都走不出这座山了。” 松田面带微笑地说道。

松田的笑容看起来很美，但是在零眼里却有些诡异。

一瞬间他好像有闻到了那股似有实无的红酒的味道，身体好像也被唤起了那时候的记忆，肌肤好像被什么温暖的东西包围，不对，他此时应该是在和名为松田的吸血鬼对垒。

意识一下子拉了回来，山里的风吹在脸上有些寒意，让他更加的清醒了。

就在这时，右肩被狠狠地撞了一下，原来是本来站在最后面的戴眼镜青年从后面狠狠的撞在了他的身上。他转过去看他，发现眼镜片后面的眼睛已经失去了神采，他灵魂好像被吸走了似的。

零叫眼镜的名字，他却没有任何反应，还是继续往前走，像是要走到松田的身边。

有的吸血鬼有魅惑的能力，一般是对吸血鬼猎人用了之后，他们会攻击同事，但是这次好像并不是这样。

说时迟那时快，松田的手上不知道什么时候多了一柄漆黑的长鞭，他身形一闪飞到了他们的身边，鞭子像闪电一样向着眼镜打来。

但是鞭子并没有打在眼镜的身上，而是打在了夜刈十牙粗壮的手臂上，瞬间鲜血喷涌而出，伤口很深甚至可以看到骨头，他发出了一声痛苦的叫声。

“师父”，零关切的叫了一声。刚才松田发起突袭的混乱形势下，他和夜刈十牙同时去拉眼镜，而松田的打算是用眼镜做诱饵，然后攻击拉开眼镜的人。

眼镜被零大力的拉在了一旁，没有站稳直接摔倒在地上，地上尖锐的石子划破了他的皮肤，不过伤的并不深，疼痛让他清醒过来，他试着爬起来，却又摔在地上，接着逃命一样爬向了远一点的地方。

“集中精神，不要被怪物迷惑。” 夜刈十牙大声喊了一句。零和夜刈十牙配合的十分默契，从两边同时攻击起了松田。

“砰砰砰”，几声枪声响了起来，几乎在同时松田发出了一声惨叫，他胸口距离心脏很近的地方中了一枪，血液以伤口为圆心渗了出来。

零的心脏狂跳着，他喘着气，对自己这一击很满意。

松田发出了一声愤怒的吼声，眼睛变成了红色仿佛要流出鲜血，面部十分狰狞，美丽不复存在，嘴中的獠牙伸了出来，十分吓人。

零来不及躲避被松田扑倒在地上，吸血鬼尖利的爪子深深的刺入了他的右肩，一时间血肉模糊，疼的他面部扭曲起来。松田张开血盆大口朝着青年的颈部咬了下去，想要置他于死地，在松田即将得逞的时候，夜刈十牙冲了过来，朝着松田又开了几枪，松田狂怒地朝着夜刈十牙攻过去。

零刚在生死边缘走过一遭，这时有点脱力，只觉得眼前渐渐模糊了起来，他的指甲深深的嵌入了手掌的肉里，他必须站起来，师父那边还需要帮忙。

与此同时，松田在夜刈十牙身上又加了几道伤痕，他的注意力现在完全在夜刈十牙的身上，血腥味令他十分兴奋，简直已经陷入了癫狂之中。

零抓住这个机会，瞄准松田心脏的部位，一颗银弹从松田背后打入，并且留在了里面。

松田发出痛苦的嚎叫，可是已经太迟，他再也没办法杀掉眼前的敌人，他的眼睛睁得大大的，瞳孔渐渐变的无神的倒在地上，他的肉体逐渐变为粉末，消失在了空气中，唯一留下了拳头般大小黑曜石一样的石块，这是吸血鬼死后的心脏。

零赶忙去看夜刈十牙，他的身上伤痕累累，血液从伤口渗出已经没有什么完整的好皮肤了，因为失血过多而显得脸色苍白，嘴唇也毫无血色，他挤出一个笑容说自己没事。

零收起了吸血鬼的心脏，又发了一个信号弹等着协会的人过来接应，一起来的眼镜这时候也不知道跑到哪里去了。

他们被协会的人接回了大本营，夜刈十牙被治疗人员推进了医疗室，零提着的心稍微放下了一点。

他走进了协会的办公室，一个脸上有刀疤的中年硬汉正坐在办公桌旁边。

中年人是协会的骨干，两人寒暄了一番之后，零上交了刚获得的吸血鬼心脏。

他转身准备离开，一瞬间他感受到了背后的杀意，对方的动作极快已经不像人类的速度，他迅速转身本能地射出一发子弹，与此同时一把寒光闪闪的匕首刺入他的右肩，之前被松田抓出的伤口变的更加深，他发出一声痛苦的叫声。

幸运的是刚才的子弹一击毙命，再看已经没有什么中年男人，只有一只面目丑陋的吸血鬼正在慢慢地化为灰烬。

零出了一身冷汗，协会果然已经被渗透了，这个骨干本来是人类，应该是被转化了。突然想到医疗室的师父，不知道他那边会不会也有问题，他赶忙冲出了办公室。

进了医疗室，看见师父正背靠着墙和血猎协会的会长说着什么，他脸色已经稍微有所恢复。会长站在床边，一只手揣在口袋里，另外一只手提着一个皮箱。零的心里舒了一口气，走近了听到两个人在说协会可能已经被吸血鬼渗入，两个人商量着应该如何来解决这件事。

零也把刚才的事情说了一下，两个人神色凝重，提醒他要多小心。

夜刈十牙说想要上厕所，问零能不能帮他找下床下的鞋子踢到哪里去了。

零低下头去看床底下，只看到了一只鞋，另一只鞋可能被踢到了床的另一边，他正准备抬头走到另外一边，从颈部传来针扎一样的痛感，接着浑身的力量仿佛都被抽离了，他腿一软摔倒在地上。

红色眼睛的夜刈十牙把一管红色的药剂注射到了零的身体里，他面无表情好像一个提线木偶一般。

零发出了一声尖叫，体内气血翻腾起来，那种感觉就像是发情期，不，比发情期还要剧烈。

眼前的画面和声音刺激了夜刈十牙，他突然清醒了，他的手指已经变成了尖锐的爪子，他从床上跳起来，想要把罪魁祸首会长给撕碎，但是不仅没抓到会长，还被会长打中了头部倒在了床上。

自己还是没救得了师父，零的心里十分痛苦，但是身体的异动却更加剧烈了，必须要赶紧站起来。

会长的嘴角微微上扬，带着些得意的笑，他抽出了插在衣服口袋里的那只手，那只手带着黑色的皮手套。

就像成年人从儿童手里抢走糖果一样，会长没有费很大力气就从浑身无力的零手里抢走了血蔷薇，他把它小心翼翼的收纳在手提箱里。

他俯视着地上的零说：“明明是Omega，却凭借这把纯血吸血鬼心脏炼制的武器把我们这些老一辈的Alpha踩在脚下，真是作弊呢。”

要赶紧拿回来血蔷薇，零的心里这么想着，他摸到了自己口袋里的匕首，他在左臂划出了一道口子，疼痛让他稍微可以集中了一些注意力，他凭借毅力站了起来，对会长发起了攻击。

然而这并没有什么用，吸血鬼化的会长力量和闪避都有了很大提升，他再次被击倒在地上。

这时候医疗室的门开了，又走进来了好几个协会的骨干。

零大声呼救, 然而进来的人们只露出了嘲笑的表情。

会长笑着说：“零在协会超级受欢迎的，刚才打进去的药应该有反应了吧，不是一向摆出高冷禁欲的样子，这些大哥哥会好好教你做个Omega。刚才的药剂叫红杏，是没有解药的，让我们看看拔掉刺的白蔷薇，在红杏的调教下会变成什么样，我很期待哟。”

听到了会长话的零从心底到身体泛着恶心，他在心里盘算着到底应该怎么逃脱，门已经被封死，恐怕只能从窗户跳出去了，现在的情况只能自己先逃出去，再通知师兄跟黑主灰阎一起来救师父。

屋内的气氛十分紧张，很多双眼睛不怀好意地看着零，他扶着床站了起来，准备找准机会从窗户出去。

外面突然又下起雨来，一道闪电打来外面的天空一下子被照亮，屋里的灯呲呲啦啦的闪了几下之后全灭了。

就是现在，零朝着窗户冲了过去，接近窗台的时候被两双手从左右按住，一双双红色的眼睛在黑暗中亮闪闪的，零被包围了。

看来协会已经沦陷了啊，大部分血猎协会的骨干，已经变成了吸血鬼。 一种透心凉的感觉传遍全身，恐怕逃不过一劫了，绝望的感觉像一块大石头压在他胸口，让他喘不过气来。

室内很静，只有窗外雨滴落在地上沙沙的声音，此时门外响起了脚步声。

吸血鬼们离零越来越近，他的心脏狂跳着，每一分钟好像过了一小时那么长。

“吱呀”一声医疗室的门开了，开门的一瞬间，灯管和窗户都炸开发出巨大的响声，玻璃碎了一地，眼前的吸血鬼们也纷纷跪了下来。

进来的是穿着黑色风衣的玖兰枢，后面跟着的是几个贵族吸血鬼。

一股安心的感觉从精神紧绷的绝望中油然而生，好像是从缝隙中透出的光，照亮了黑暗。

附带的还有一种暧昧不明的情绪，不对，对方可是吸血鬼啊，是敌非友，大概是因为Omega会本能的依赖自己的Alpha吧。

零极力的把这种有些旖旎的情愫从大脑中驱散。

玖兰枢向着拿了箱子的会长走去，他的手中出现了一把长剑，银色的剑身有种刺骨的寒意。

会长仿佛已经看到了自己的命运，浑身抖个不停，他已经是双手举着装着血蔷薇的箱子，希望可以逃过惩罚，毕竟纯血吸血鬼有透视的能力，就算他藏着掖着，也不会逃过玖兰枢的眼睛。

玖兰枢接过箱子，就在此时，剑穿过了会长的心脏，会长发出一声尖叫，剑被抽了出来，粘稠的血液顺着剑身滴在了地板上。

血猎协会的骨干们纷纷露出及其恐惧的神色，他们的眼睛大大的睁开着，四散着想要逃跑，但是身体却仿佛被定住一般。

玖兰枢摆了摆手，他的手下把屋里这些人带走了。

被嫉妒自己的血猎协会的猎人攻击却被吸血鬼救了真是讽刺。

玖兰枢走近零，把血蔷薇递给他。

两个人之间的距离很近，那股浓烈的红酒味又扑面而来，勾引的零浑身的皮肤都烧了起来。

肉体的渴望，心里的某种情绪就像即将冲垮堤坝的洪水，他不想在媚药的作用下做出失态的举动。

嘴里挤出了轻轻地谢谢两个字。

“我送你去医院吧。” 看着身上还有伤的零，玖兰枢说道。

听到医院两个字，零突然想起来还躺在床上的师父，两个玖兰枢的手下正准备把夜刈十牙移动到推车上面。

夜刈十牙一身的血污，看上去很不好，但是还活着。

“我知道安全的私立医院，可以送你们一起去。” 玖兰枢说道。

看着师父变成这样零心里很不好受。

他转过身去问玖兰枢，“被吸血鬼转化了还能恢复到之前的身体吗？”

“不能，但是看他的症状，并不是真正的转化。据我所知这是李土和你们会长搞的一种用李土的血做成的药剂。”

“现在有办法解除吗？” 

“给药剂供血的吸血鬼死了，就解除了。” 

又是玖兰李土啊，零想到这里握紧了拳头，杀玖兰李土并不容易，玖兰枢会插手吗？

玖兰枢说：“我和李土不是一边的。”

被看穿了心事的零脸色有些飞红，他说：“我们去医院吧。”

夜刈十牙被推进了手术室，零则是进了另外一间诊疗室，里面并没有医生，而是玖兰枢一起跟了进来。

玖兰枢说：“把上衣脱掉吧。”

看着有些疑惑脸色微红的零，玖兰枢解释道：“帮你处理伤口。”

按照以往零一定会顶回去，但是今天被别人救了下来又带他来医院，他实在不好意思像以前那样了，或者说他对玖兰枢的看法暗暗的发生了某种变化。

零脱掉了身上的白色衬衣，露出有光泽的肌肤，右肩上伤口有些狰狞，他背对着玖兰枢站着，玖兰枢则是手放在伤口处。

热度从玖兰枢的手掌传来，伤口处透出一阵阵疼痛，疼痛中又夹杂着一丝丝瘙痒。零听着玖兰枢均匀的呼吸从背后传来，闻着空气中信息素的香味，从刚才紧张气氛中完全放松下来的身体有躁动起来。

刚才的药效现在又卷土重来了，如果再被玖兰枢这么治疗下去，一定会发生之前那样的事情，还是在事情变的更加糟糕之前先解决下吧。

“抱歉，我先去下厕所。” 零红着脸落荒而逃。

他穿上了衬衫，走出诊疗室，根据指示牌找到了卫生间，深灰色的门，白色的地砖和墙面，和孤儿院的卫生间不同，这里不愧是医院，异常的干净。

他找了一个隔间走了进去，把碍事的裤子全部脱下放在一边，下身的阳具早已经抬头，手指握住了发烫的柱身撸动了起来。

满脑子都是想要快点释放，他微微张着嘴，闭上了眼睛，也不知道为什么脑海里浮现了上次和玖兰枢做这种事情的画面，身体越来越热，手上的动作也越来越快，终于集聚在身体里的液体喷溅出来。

按了下抽水马桶，把射出来的东西冲进了下水道，射精一瞬间的快感好像也被一起冲掉了，身体变的再次空虚起来。

这种空虚感来自后穴，明明只是被手指插入过一次，后面的甬道却变得这么的贪吃。

身体非常的渴望再次射出，他不断套弄着自己的分身，可是怎么都射不出来。

后庭的寂寞感好像藤蔓植物一样，慢慢地攀爬至全身。

他转身坐在了马桶上，张开了双腿，伸了一根手指插入已经布满粘腻液体的肉穴。

毫无章法的抽插着，丝毫不得要领，纤细的手指被吞入饥渴的肉径，好像只是一粒小石子扔进了水井里，起了一点小水花，又消失不见，于是他插入了第二根，第三根。

零大口的喘着粗气，分身涨的发痛。他一只手摆弄着性器，另外一只手探索着自己的秘境。

还是不行，身体渴望着曾经体验过的感觉，手指却不能满足，这种感觉让他非常难受。

虽然只有一次，但是上次那种感觉已经深深地被身体记住了。

声音从厕所隔间的门板外面飘了进来，“零，你没事吧？”

是玖兰枢的声音。

两个人虽然是暂时标记，但是Alpha也是可以感受到Omega的骚动，安抚Omega也是Alpha的本能。并不是因为两个人有什么关系，反正也只是像上次那样吧，零这么想着打开了门。

此时的零冷淡的脸庞上浮着一些红晕，白色的衬衣也有些凌乱地解开着一个扣子，裤子已经完全褪下了放在了一边，挂着水珠硬挺的阳具已经说明了一切，肉穴因为刚才的扩展现在已经明显打开了，随着呼吸一张一合。

玖兰枢脱了上衣，牵引着零的两只手把他的双腿打的更开，并一直支撑双腿保持着这个姿势，玖兰枢自己则是俯下身去一只手作为支撑扶着水箱，另外一只手直接三根手指并起来插入到全是水渍的后庭。嘴巴也没有闲着，柔软湿润的舌头在零的耳朵边缘滑动着。

被别人插入和自己插入的感觉是完全不同的，被经验丰富的男人插入和毫无经验的素人插入更是千差万别。

耳朵被舔舐是一种全新的感觉，湿哒哒，黏黏腻腻，细细密密的刺激，身体好像要融化在对方的嘴里。

满足感驱散了身体了空虚。

“真是贪吃的身体。”

因为太过于舒服，对方的话几乎并没有听到，回答这句话的只有带着鼻音的轻哼。

手指在身体不断搅动着，更多的淫液顺着大腿根部流了下来。

舌头已经移动到了颈部，上次被咬过的地方在舌头的触碰下又疼又痒，下体传来的快感和脖子上的感觉碰撞在了一起，引起了他身体的一阵痉挛。

“喜欢被碰这里吗？你的反应真是好可爱。” 

被对方看穿了心事脑内产生的羞耻感化作体内更大的暴动。

“啊......啊......” 零从嗓子眼发出了几声低吼。

白色的汁液喷薄而出射在了对方衣服上，也有一些飞溅到了打开双腿的手臂上。

这一次零的身体获得了满足，虽然已经达到了高潮，身体依然有些慵懒地沉浸在高潮的余韵当中。

“真厉害呢，单纯用后面也可以高潮。” 

被讲了意味不明的话语，装作有些失神的样子，不想去看玖兰枢的眼睛。

玖兰枢握住零的手，舔去了手臂上的浆汁，顺着手臂舔到了之前匕首刺伤伤口处，舌头碰触到伤口之后仿佛粘在了上面，好像这不是手臂而是什么无上美味的东西，嘴唇和舌头对伤口又吸又舔。

对于零来说好像有个猫爪轻轻地在挠他的心似的，酥酥痒痒的感觉让他的分身再次站了起来。伤口却在玖兰枢治愈力量下，一点一点的消失不见了。

玖兰枢的眼睛变成了血红色，就像今天晚上的月亮。

零觉得有股危险又疯狂的气氛向他袭来，整个人一下子从懒洋洋的气氛中清醒了过来，分身也一下子软了下去。

大事不妙了，红杏早溶解在零的血液里，而现在则是传到了玖兰枢的体内，玖兰枢这个人绝对不是什么君子，零想站起来逃离这个地方，但是腰肢酸软让他一下子没有站起来。

他习惯性的摸裤子口袋里的枪，却只触碰到自己腿上发烫的肌肤，提醒着他两个现在在做着什么样的事情，一下子又害羞又紧张，浑身都变的僵硬了。

零被扶了起来，马桶盖被盖上，他被迫跪在马桶盖上，脸面向水箱，两手并在一起被按在墙上。屁股以屈辱的姿势高高地撅起来。

穴口被硬邦邦的东西顶着，他的心里一颤，接着就是撕裂一般的疼痛感，眼泪涌出了他的眼眶，虽然已经用手指扩展了半天，但是臀穴还是承受不了这巨抢的攻击。

“不要...你快出去......” 不大的声音带着些颤抖。

可惜事与愿违，巨物不仅没有出去还进的更深了。

粗暴的运动完全不像之前手指的温柔，凌虐的痛感中竟然夹杂着难以言表的爽感。

呲啦一声衬衫完全被撕开，一只手伸进了衣服来，揉捏着早已经挺立的奶头。

身体里集聚着不断上涌的快感，和手指比起来更加强烈。因为衬衫被撕开，两具成熟男性的肉体贴在一起，零感觉到玖兰枢身体热的发烫，两个人身上的汗水交杂在一起，急促的呼吸也交杂在一起。

粗壮的阴茎在紧致湿热的肠道里进进出出，蜜桃一样的臀瓣也被用力的捏着。

穴口被摩擦的很痛，可是内部的媚肉却舒服到了极致，身体里的每一个细胞好像都被抚摸的舒舒服服。

右肩的伤口被舔舐着，快感又被推向了一个新的高度，即将抵达某个临界值。

突然有股尿意来袭，快要尿出来了。

他想努力的克制住，却像高速行驶的汽车，已经刹不住了。高潮来临的时候，分身的前端喷出了一些液体，不过却并不是尿。这是前所未有的绝顶体验，山崩海啸一般的剧烈刺激，即使射完之后身体也仿佛还在燃烧着一样。

高潮之后身体快速收缩着，发胀的内壁使劲地挤压着入侵者。

玖兰枢也抽出了分身，大量的白色热液喷洒在零结实的脊背上。

液体顺着他的身体流了下，有种羞耻感，但是含混着还有种奇怪的满足感。

狭小的空间里充满的汗味，精液味含混着信息素的味道，两个赤身裸体的男人面对面站着。

玖兰枢的眼睛已经变回了褐色。

零决定离开这个有点尴尬的地方，却发现自己现在没有上衣可以穿，裸着上身出去，十分可疑。

玖兰枢指着自己的上衣说：“不介意可以穿我的，或者等我出去帮你买件新的”。

零犹豫了一下，还是接过玖兰枢的衣服，穿了上去，两个人身形差不多，穿上去也算合适。

两个人穿好了衣服，玖兰枢接着说道：“我送你回去吧”。

“不用了，我自己叫车吧。”

零坐在车上，看着城市灯光中玖兰枢的身影在视线中越来越小，车外的小雨淅淅沥沥地下着，想着刚才激烈的情事，心中有股对优姬的愧疚感。

虽然一直教导着优姬对方是吸血鬼啊，不可以这样，自己却有些沉溺其中，被身为情敌的吸血鬼玩弄身体，还高潮了好几次，怎么想好像都不对，以后绝对不可以这样。

付了钱，下了车，看见一个打着伞的人影冲了过来，优姬一把钻进到了他的怀里，脸上还带着泪痕，怀里的人因为在外面站了很长时间而有些冷。

“零，我今天一直有种不祥的预感，又一直联系不到你我好担心。”

“我这不是回来了吗，赶紧回去吧，别着凉了。”

零心虚的告别了优姬，生怕她看出点什么，毕竟他身上现在还穿着玖兰枢的衣服带着他的味道，在昏暗的灯光下，优姬并没有看出来什么。

天真烂漫的纯真少女还不懂这些大人的事情，想到如果玖兰枢和优姬做那种事情，零就觉得很别扭，但是他自己好像对优姬完全没有那方面的想法，又不是喜欢人就要做那种事情的，他这么想着。

零进了自己的房间长舒了一口气，漫长的一天终于过完了，浑身的酸痛感袭来，他决定还是先休息下，然后再去理清下一步行动应该如何，窗外的雨还没有停，但是天气预报说明天是晴天。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章节有强制内容，请雷的同学，点叉。

这是一个设施齐全的厨房，因为很少用的原因所以一尘不染。穿着浅粉色荷叶边绿色系带围裙的零正在灶台间忙碌着，而优姬在边上打下手帮忙洗菜。

蓝堂英在客厅的沙发上打游戏，而早园瑠佳则是站在一旁仔细地盯着他们。

这里是玖兰家大宅，两个人搬进来已经有两个多星期。

玖兰枢以最近李土活跃，孤儿院不是很安全为由邀请优姬搬过来，接到这个邀请的优姬兴奋的一晚上没睡着。

她担心零于是央求着他也一起搬过来。考虑到玖兰大宅里面住的大多数是Alpha吸血鬼，实在不放心优姬一个人在这里因此零也一起搬了进来。

听到玖兰枢轻松地应允了零也一起搬来的要求，优姬感谢了玖兰枢半天，零暗暗想道玖兰枢一定没安好心，果不其然在两个人临时标记没有完全代谢掉的情况又被带上了贼船几次。不过现在信息素完全代谢干净，下一次一定会拒绝他。

零又羞又气，但是想到多亏自己跟着来了，如果是他没有保护好优姬而这种发生在她身上，零绝对不会原谅自己。

今天优姬起了个大早，眉飞色舞地找到零，说两个人在这里打扰了这么久，应该做点什么来表示感谢。她有个绝妙的点子，就是给大家做一顿饭吃。

“我不知道你还会做饭啊？” 零酸了优姬一句，毕竟也帮过优姬很多忙，却从来没有这种待遇。

“你不是超级擅长做饭，你可以教我啊，拜托，拜托。” 优姬的眼睛闪闪发光，流露出渴望的眼神，零被她打败了。

两个人花了不少时间在外面买菜，因为优姬想做出一顿豪华大餐，然而他们又囊中羞涩只好精打细算的挑挑拣拣。

在经过厨具区的时候，一条荷叶边樱花色围裙吸引了她的注意力，虽然她笑着说不要了，不过脸色的表情明明还是想要的不得了，零最后还是把它放入了购物车。

优姬终于站在了灶台前，穿着那条心仪的围裙，穿上神装的她仿佛瞬间厨神附身，但是还是因为没有掌握好火候做出了一锅黑乎乎的料理。

零只好把她从灶台边赶了下来，让她负责洗菜就好了，像她有些毛躁的性格，特别是今天想表现下，更容易出乱子。

优姬脱下了粉色的围裙，系在了零的身上，拍了拍他的肩膀说：“厨神会保佑你的。”

零：“如果是刚才那种厨神，还是不要保佑我了。”

已经有两道菜完成了，蓝堂英寻着菜的香味从沙发上飘了过来，露出了像小狗看见骨头一般的眼神，他拿着筷子想要尝一尝，但是被优姬阻止了，他做了鬼脸，装作有些生气地说：“真小气。”

旁边的早园瑠佳的表情也从刚开始的有些不屑和敌意，变的好奇，之后是羡慕了，慢慢的有一搭没一搭的问了零一些关于做饭的问题。

一切都有条不紊的进行着，估计再过个半小时就能完成了吧，零这么想着，伸手擦了下头上渗出的汗水。

就在这时，优姬发出了一声尖叫。零回头看水槽一旁的优姬，她正在切菜，不小心切到了手指，殷红的鲜血顺着切口流了出来，随着血液一起流出来的还有淡淡的信息素的味道。

是一种花的香味，有些甜腻，味道很淡，其实零没有仔细闻过优姬的信息素的味道，因为一直都很淡。看优姬的样子完全不像Alpha，所以大概是和他一样的Omega。

糟了，零心里喊道，这味道一定会勾到这个房子里的Alpha。

他准备把优姬带走的时候，优姬早已被更近的蓝堂英咬住了手指，大量鲜血被吸进了蓝堂英的嘴里，甚至他的嘴角还挂着一些。

蓝堂英一脸迷醉的样子，好像被勾走了魂魄。零赶紧分开了他们，突然被打断的蓝堂英血红的眼睛里带着些愤怒的神色，不过碍于零手中的血蔷薇不敢轻举妄动。

在这场争执中，蓝堂英撞到了桌子，一瓶陈年红酒由于撞击掉落在地上，玻璃碎了一地，红色液体在深褐色的地板上蔓延开来，好像鲜血一样。

红酒的味道也飘散在空气中，还有来自蓝堂英的信息素的味道，有些霸道的想让零让步，零顶着这种让他十分不舒服的感觉跟蓝堂英对抗着。 

因为被吸血优姬晕了过去，零把她搂在怀里，蓝堂英像是一头盯着猎物的野兽，望着零和优姬，旁边的早园瑠佳也受到了优姬的信息素影响，随时都可能扑上来。

四个人就这么僵持了几秒钟，时间却像停止了一样定格在了这一瞬间。

空气中渐渐的多了一种红玫瑰味道强劲的Alpha信息素的味道，这种味道看似随意柔和，却带着些蛮横的感觉，零辨别出来这竟然是优姬身上散发出来的。

优姬慢慢的睁开了眼睛，好像是从漫长的冬眠中醒来。与平时不同的是，她的眼睛是血红色的，和吸血鬼别无二致，本来只是及肩的头发，现在慢慢地生长起来变得更长。

怀里的吸血鬼白瓷玩偶一般的胳膊环上了零的脖子，她突然张开了猩红色的嘴唇露出了尖利的獠牙咬了上来。

“不要”，零在心里呐喊。

獠牙扎进皮肤里，血液四溅。

优姬并没有咬到零，而是咬在突然赶过来的玖兰枢的手臂上。

“你是笨蛋吗，怎么不躲开？” 玖兰枢有些急躁地说。

零听到这话，心里有些莫名的火气，“我能不能躲开，玖兰你不是最清楚。”

玖兰枢的血液让优姬变的清醒，看见眼前的玖兰枢，她赶忙挣脱了零的怀抱。

她站在两个人中间，两手交叉起来做出了停止的手势，“你们两个别吵了，都是我不好。”

她转向玖兰枢有些激动地说道：“枢哥哥，以前的事情，我都想起来了，我的名字是玖兰优姬。”

听到“枢哥哥”这几个字的时候，零的心里有些不舒服，到“以前的事情”让他充满了疑惑，到最后的“玖兰优姬”好像一个炸雷，两个人这是连婚都结了吗？

在场的所有人除了优姬跟玖兰枢都露出震惊的表情。

玖兰枢温柔地对优姬说：“优姬，我先陪你去休息吧。” 

优姬转向零：“零，抱歉，我刚才不知道怎么了。”

零还沉浸在刚才大地震的余震中，并没有回答什么，看着两个人朝着卧房去的背影，他的心里像是被轰炸过战地一团糟，想着玖兰枢对他做的种种，玖兰枢这个人还真是太糟糕了，明明都有优姬了。

背后传来蓝堂英的声音：“原来优姬小姐就是玖兰家的纯血公主啊，枢大人的妹妹。”

然后是早园瑠佳有些阴沉的声音：“既然纯血公主觉醒了，估计离他们的婚期不远了吧。”

零的心情像是在做过山车，冲上了云霄，又一个俯冲跌到了最低点。

原来他才是这个宅子里唯一的Omega，唯一的人类。他扯下身上的粉色围裙，揉做一团扔在沙发上，拖着似乎灌了铅的腿走回了房间，大概收拾了下，其实并没有什么东西，已经没有什么留下的理由了。

走之前他还是想要问下玖兰枢这是怎么回事。

他敲了玖兰枢房间的门，但是没有开门，他心中骂了一句，转身准备离去。

在这时，玖兰枢从隔壁优姬的房间出来，正好看到在门口的零。

两个人一起进了玖兰枢的屋子，房间陈设比较简单，双人床，摆满书的书架，一张桌子上放着一个相框，里面是一个四口之家，照片上的优姬还很小，但是零还是一眼认了出来。

零的心里有些苦涩，没想到优姬也是吸血鬼，还是Alpha。

看着零望着相片出神，玖兰枢说道：“这是我父母，十年前被李土杀掉了。”

“你们吸血鬼还真是六亲不认呢。”

玖兰枢的眼神有些伤感，“陷入爱情的吸血鬼是很疯狂的。”

零带着似笑非笑的表情说道：“例如和自己的亲妹妹乱伦？”

玖兰枢走近了零，看着他的眼睛说：“如何我娶了优姬你会怎么样呢？”

两个人的距离已经突破了零的安全距离，玖兰枢还在继续靠近，他掏出了血蔷薇指着他。

事情突然走向了完全没有想到的发展，这时才发现他的心早已不在优姬的身上，而是对面这位。

到底是什么时候，也许是上次被他在协会救下来，也许是更早的时候，从优姬嘴里听到他的事情，曾经有那么一两秒想到如果两个人不是对立的也许会成为朋友。

不过一切都是单方面的个人感受，玖兰枢这个人早就知道优姬的事情吧，还这样一步一步突破了他心里的层层保护，真是太差劲了。

血蔷薇抵着玖兰枢的胸口，发出闪闪的寒光。

“开枪啊，你心软了吗？”

“优姬不想看到我们这样吧，玖兰枢你赢了，你们是吸血鬼，我是血猎，下次再见面我一定会开枪。”

零转身离开这间压抑的房间，却被玖兰枢抱在怀里，温暖的唇瓣猛地贴上了他的唇，柔软的舌头强硬地撬开了他的口腔。

淡红色的软肉侵略着他的口腔，身体被紧紧的箍在怀里，虽然知道这完全不对，但是身体却好像没了力气一样一点都挪不开，下次相见便是敌人，走出这间屋子就会从这场夏夜的梦中醒来。

亲吻变的越来越激烈，已经不是最初的轻轻舔舐，而是啃咬，瞬间血腥味从口齿间弥漫出来。

疼痛让零变的清醒，他用尽力气推开了玖兰枢。

满屋子爆发的Alpha信息素带着一些怒气，压迫的零有些喘不过来气，玖兰枢拉起零的手想要把他拖拽到屋子里。

“纯血还真是傲慢。” 零想到这里有些难过，过往的温柔都是假象，他并没有尊重过他。

零的手被紧紧抓着，手似乎要被捏碎一般的疼，他知道自己坚持不了多久，掏出了血蔷薇，指着玖兰枢。

可惜这种威慑对方并没有放在眼里，这种自傲感刺痛零的心。

零有些急说道：“你不是都要娶优姬了吗，不要做对不起她的事。”

玖兰枢看着他的眼睛，好像是要看穿他的心，“你这么喜欢优姬吗？如果优姬知道我们已经做了很多次这样的事情到底会怎么想你呢？”

零有些气愤，毕竟他之前毫不知情，知道一切的玖兰枢竟然敢这么问，他说：“如果优姬知道你是这样的人，又会怎么想呢？”

从刚才开始，两个人的话题就不断围绕着优姬，零可以明显感觉到玖兰枢的心情变的越来越糟，现在已经即将到达某个临界点，仿佛是随时会爆发的火山。

“你就没有一点点喜欢我吗？” 

对方完全没有回答之前的问题，而是抛出了一句宛如炸弹一样的话。

完全被看穿了啊，不对，为什么会问这样一句话？

“吸血鬼有一种独特的魅惑能力，而纯血的这种能力更是出类拔萃，因为这个原因玖兰家一直都是子代之间相吸引结合产生后代。”

“纯血被很多人喜欢，但是这也不过是屈从生物本能的反应，我经常问自己，这也能算是爱情吗？” 玖兰枢露出了有些忧伤的神情.

玖兰枢用手指微微抬起零的下巴，“零，如果没有遇到你，也许我会遵循玖兰家的传统吧。”

零用手猛地拨开了玖兰枢的手。

“明明是个人类Omega，却可以在纯血吸血鬼Alpha面前露出獠牙。” 玖兰枢微笑着说眼神充满了温柔。

玖兰枢的话及其具有蛊惑性，零有些质疑起自己对优姬的喜欢到底是不是爱情，对于玖兰枢，自己明知道他的吸血鬼极力抵抗着对他的好感，心里却还是有些抑制不住的喜欢，也许也并不是真实的。

他有些迷惑，进退两难，脑子里千头万绪，一团乱麻。脑海里浮现出往日的种种，无数画面像走马灯一样从眼前经过，但是还是不能做个决定。

总觉得缺了点什么，是玖兰枢拐弯抹角的说了这么多，却没有一句正大光明的告白，也许只是玩玩而已，零的心拧巴在了一起，有些恶心，有些喘不过来气。

他心里的话脱口而出：“你们纯血总是这样高高在上吗，我最讨厌你了。” 

身体被粗暴地按在旁边的桌子上，仿佛不是在对一个人，而是一件东西，一件泄欲工具，在那一瞬间，他扣动了扳机，子弹擦过玖兰枢的额角，大滴大滴的鲜血滴了下来，滴在了零的头发上，又划过他的脸颊。

气氛剑拔弩张，血腥味混着信息素的味道弥漫在空气中。

零的双手被玖兰枢扣在背后，浑身的衣服被野蛮地剥下来，几根手指在娇嫩的后穴出出进进发出啧啧的水声。

玖兰枢俯身在零耳边轻声地说：“你里面好湿，是不是迫不及待了。” 

“闭嘴。”

羞耻感像一剂有力的催情药，艳红的内部紧紧的咬着玖兰枢的手指，经过数次情事的身体早就不像开始的时候那么青涩，无法自我控制的分泌出淫液。

精神上的难堪，难以阻止肉体上愉悦的享受。

理性告诉他不可以，感情上却希望对方也可以回应自己，这种渴望从生理上反应出来，想要对方的安抚。

理智和情感的争斗目前还是理智占了上风，即使在浓密的Alpha信息素包围中，他也不想沉沦。

零继续保持着冷漠的表情，好像是对方并没有对他造成任何影响。房间里的Alpha信息素变的有些狂躁，像是刚被放出来野兽，完全丧失了吸血鬼所追求的优雅。

在这浓郁的红酒味中，他仿佛感受到某种类似爱一样的东西，或者只是一种错觉。

“玖兰，你就这么喜欢我吗？”

“比你想的还要喜欢呢，你就用身体来好好感受下。”

玖兰枢脱下了裤子，暴涨火热的巨楔嵌入了浅红色的肉穴里，起初有些痛，但是慢慢的只有愉悦的感受。

身体不断相撞发出啪啪啪的声音。

这时候门外响起了敲门声，玖兰枢并没有停下动作。

“枢哥哥，你在房间吗？” 优姬的声音传来。

“有什么事吗，优姬？” 玖兰枢回应。

“零不知道跑哪去了，你看见他了吗?”

玖兰枢变本加厉，除了按住零双手的一只手，另外一只手调皮的刺激着他挺立的乳头，虽然他一直摆动着身体躲避，却被死死按住。

优姬的出现让零努力地压抑着声音，五感的刺激仿佛被放大了数倍。

“也许是有事出去了吧，等会肯定会回来的。”

手指现在又移动到了口腔，蛮横地搅动着湿润的粘膜和舌头，不能闭合嘴巴的零，流了口水出来，这画面十分色情，他的头皮传来酥酥麻麻的感觉。

“枢哥哥，看到了一定要告诉我。”

这对话期间，下半身的抽插也没有放缓，反而不断碰撞着体内的硬点，快感像激烈的鼓点，节奏越来越快，乐曲即将到达高潮部分。

“好的，你先回去休息吧。”

“枢哥哥，再见。”

少女的声音终于消失在门外，零紧绷的神经稍微有所放松，可是玖兰枢并没放缓攻击的频率，反而越来越快。

“刚才优姬在的时候，你好兴奋呢，想被她这样贯穿吗？” 玖兰枢更加大力的抽插着，并且使劲捏了下零的臀肉。

“反正不想被你。” 

挑衅的话语换来了更加深入的交合，两个人皮肤接触的地方都可以感受到彼此的热度。

零觉得自己就像一个在炉灶上的水壶，随着温度的升高，终于冒出来大量升腾的白气。

精液喷洒在桌子下面的地上，玖兰枢并没有管他，而是把零抱进了浴室。

浴缸里已经放满了一池子水。

零背部抵着浴缸，两条纤长的腿架在玖兰枢的肩膀上。

双腿完全打开，整个人被从正面操干着。

刚射了一次的身体变的更加的敏感，每一次的抽插都带来阵阵战栗，空气中的信息素的味道让他有些醉醺醺的感觉。

唇齿相接，被温柔的吻着，温柔的浴室让他有些意识模糊。

“零，我爱你。”

从某个遥远的地方传来的声音，好像是初春的莺啼，之后是冰雪消融。

理智全然的碎成了无数块，两具全裸健壮的身体交叠在一起。

浴室中蒸腾的水汽，氤氲，暧昧，眼前的画面像是某种模糊不清的梦境。

身体也好像要融化在对方的怀抱中，润红的嘴唇吐出含糊不清的呻吟声。

玖兰枢炽热的呼吸吐在零的耳边，点锐的牙齿顶着后颈细嫩的皮肤。

“我可以标记你吗？”

故事终将迎来一个终结，但是零犹豫了，与其说不知道如何面对优姬，不如说他自己并没有想好，标记之后他还可以继续做一个血猎吗，这并不是两个人的结合而是一个Omega血猎和一个Alpha吸血鬼的结合。

或者说他的心底并没有对玖兰枢的百分之百信任。

他不知道应该做如何的回答，拿了毛巾快速擦干了自己，穿上衣服逃离了这间房间。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 多结局，文字冒险游戏式写作。请直接点击选项，会传递到下一页。  
> 第一次下eye fuck（眼保健操）兴奋地搓手手

优雅的音乐包围着愉快的人群，这是一个装修豪华的宴会厅，里面有好多穿着正式的人们正和着音乐跳着华尔兹。

零的目光在人群中扫来扫去，那个人正站在人群中和血猎协会的人认真地谈着什么。

他穿了一身黑色的西装，打着黑色的领带，领子上还别了一朵蔷薇花装饰。零目不转睛地望向那边，直到对上对方看过来的眼睛。

两个人对视的几秒钟，仿佛有电火花喷涌而出。

他转过了头去，仔细地啜饮着手中装饰着樱桃的高脚杯中的鸡尾酒，好像刚才只是不经意的一瞥。

他可以感觉到自己仍然被对方灼热的目光注视着，心里不禁一颤。

这场欢乐的庆祝不仅是为了庆祝玖兰李土终于被消灭，更是庆祝血猎协会以后和吸血鬼元老院的合作。

这听起来非常不可思议，不管是血猎协会还是吸血鬼那边从前是绝对不会相信有这样的事情发生，但是经过了这次血猎协会上层的叛变和元老院被玖兰李土控制，双方都明白了只有共同商量互相监督才比较容易做出相对公允的决定。

如果不是及时阻止了玖兰李土和元老院，恐怕会造成很可怕的后果。

因为参与了消灭玖兰李土，零被推举为血猎协会的会长。玖兰枢提出了两边合作的意思，零和大家商量之后，决定同意这个提议。

大家都为着逃过的一劫而暗自庆幸，并因为展开的新篇章而充满期待，大厅里洋溢着喜悦的气氛。

杀掉了玖兰李土，零终于报了家仇，从长久以来的沉重枷锁中释放了出来，获得了难得的轻松。

离开玖兰家大宅已经有两个月，这之间和玖兰枢也有几次见面，他没有再替他做决定，而是询问他的意见, 看到这些变化他心底还是有些开心。

这两个月时间他也想明白了自己对优姬的感情其实更倾向于兄妹情，从十几岁家人被害之后他都和优姬生活在一起，内心的孤独让他渴望家人的温暖，这时候出现一个活泼可爱的小妹妹，他很自然的把她当成了感情寄托。况且吸血鬼的魅惑能力，很容易对周围的人产生吸引。

至于玖兰枢，因为他是吸血鬼，零在心里对他很抵触，但是随着加深了解，特别是在看到他为了吸血鬼和人类之间的和平做了这么多事之后，还是抑制不住自己喜欢上了他。

大厅中的乐曲越发的欢快起来，气氛也更加高涨，看着迈着高兴舞步的人群，零在心中叹了口气。

在他想着反正来日方长他还有很多时间去弄明白自己和玖兰枢感情的时候，却得知了一个噩耗。

事情的起因是血蔷薇的异样，他找到枪的原主人黑主灰阎想要弄明白是怎么回事。

黑主灰阎露出有些哀伤的神色说道：“你知道这个枪的来历吗？”

零摇了摇头。

“这把血蔷薇是很久以前的一位和玖兰家有渊源的吸血鬼女始祖牺牲自己的生命，用她的心脏炼制成的。”

听到这里零有些震惊，他睁大了眼睛。以前血猎协会跟吸血鬼社会都是非常对立的，这把猎杀吸血鬼的武器竟然是吸血鬼牺牲自己的生命制作的。不过这也解释了为什么虽然是吸血鬼，玖兰家的人却可以使用这种武器。

黑主灰阎顿了顿，接着说：“可是这把枪是有寿命的，现在已经是它大限将至的时候了。”

刚才的话让零觉得震惊，现在这句话更是晴天霹雳了，一方面是零用这把枪这么久，已经把它当成了好朋友，另一方面是如果这把枪今后不能用了，再有纯血吸血鬼出来作乱该怎么办呢。

“有什么办法可以救救它吗？”

“没有办法。”

零脸色的表情暗了下去，没想到还有和血蔷薇说再见的一天。

“不过”，黑主灰阎又停了片刻，“可以用纯血吸血鬼的心脏再铸造一把新的。”

黑主灰阎说这句话的时候好像每说一个字都有刀子在划他的舌头似的，以至于这句话仿佛带着浓烈的血腥味。

牺牲和献祭，天下果然没有免费的午餐，也许又是一个玖兰家的人需要站出来来做这件事。

想到这里零的心中一紧，他赶忙问黑主灰阎：“其实你已经知道有人准备自我牺牲来炼制武器，对不对？”

黑主灰阎沉重地说：“是的，他已经决定自我牺牲了。”

黑主灰阎凝重的脸在零的脑海里一闪而过，大厅里的乐团现在正演奏着一首有些忧伤的乐曲。

“零！你怎么一个人在这里。是不是没人邀请你跳舞，自己躲在这里生闷气？”

穿着藕荷色带着针绣图案装饰纱裙的少女笑着出现在了零的面前。

“来跳舞嘛。” 少女摆出了邀请的手势。

[【选项 A-1 答应优姬的邀请】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807274/chapters/45143812)

[【选项 A-2 拒绝优姬的邀请】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807274/chapters/45144844)


	5. Chapter 5

// 上接4 选择肢 A-2 选项 2 拒绝优姬的邀请

零的心里还记挂着玖兰枢即将要作为重铸猎杀吸血鬼的武器血蔷薇的材料，实在没有什么心思去跳舞，他只能以现在不太舒服为理由委婉地拒绝了优姬的邀请。

看着优姬有点不高兴的离开的背影，他的心里虽然有一些觉得对不起她，但是明确点拒绝她，对于两个人暧昧的关系来说也许才是对的选择。

目光从优姬离开的方向收回，又转向刚才玖兰枢站的地方，他没有再和刚才的人说话，而且朝着零这边走过来。

心脏砰砰地跳动着，两个人中间虽然有很多人，但是那一瞬间仿佛那些人都消失了。

玖兰枢走到了他身边，带着温暖的笑容问道：“我能有幸请这位猎人先生跳支舞吗？”

说着玖兰枢优雅地向他伸出了手。

一时间他不知所措，先是很惊喜，惊喜之后是刚才和优姬撒了谎，让他现在也没办法答应玖兰枢。

他瞄了一眼会场，优姬此时正在和一个他不认识的人跳着舞，优姬已经走了的希望也破灭了。

玖兰枢露出失望的表情，这表情好像在他柔软的心脏上刺了一下，他小声问了一句：“以后还有机会一起跳舞吗？”

玖兰枢没有看他的眼睛，淡淡地说：“以后...恐怕......”

声音有些微弱，好像消失在了无尽的远方。

“我想要和你跳舞！”

零眼睛里的热情仿佛是两团火焰，带着某种坚毅的色彩。

玖兰枢突然笑了起来，头接近零的脸庞。

不知道他要干什么的零，脸一下子就红了，像是初升的红日。

玖兰枢只是凑到他的耳朵旁边，用轻柔的音调说：“我刚才看见优姬来邀请你跳舞了。”

发现自己被涮了的零又气又羞，脸上的皮肤好像是要烧起来似的。

他站了起来，带着些怒气地说：“我去上厕所。” 他从座位上站了起来，利落的转身朝着外面走去。

外面的空气稍微带些凉意，也让他的心情稍微平静了一些。

远处传来一连串浑厚的钟声，总共响了有十二下。午夜已经到来，魔法即将失效，一切将恢复如常。王子通过玻璃鞋找到公主，然而骑士没有玻璃鞋。

月光下王子沿着深红色的地毯朝着他走来，他想要珍惜这也许是最后的时光。

“要去兜风吗？”

“嗯。”

两个人上了玖兰枢的车，黑色的轿车像一头豹子在水泥森林之间穿梭，城市的灯光像璀璨的河流不断向后流去，车朝着海边开去。

终于，在穿过了一道铁门之后，车停在了一个私人海滩的观景台旁边，面朝着大海，背后是雄伟的山壁，山顶还有一个气势磅礴的城堡耸立在那里。一轮未满的弦月挂在天空，播撒下柔软的光芒照在海面上。

人迹罕至远离城市的海边，深蓝色的天幕上布满了密密麻麻的星星，好像一席华贵的礼服上镶嵌的碎钻。

两个人下了车，海边的气温更低了，从海上吹来的风带来丝丝凉意。

玖兰枢伸出了右手，“现在可以邀请猎人先生跳支舞了吗？”

零大方地接受了对方的邀约。

双手搭在彼此身上，听着对方的呼吸声和心跳声，他们深深地融入到这美好的风景中，外面的世界在一点点消失，眼中只剩下情人的身影。

海浪“哗哗”地拍打着沙滩，虫子在草丛中发出有节奏的鸣叫，伴着自然的节拍声，两个人翩翩起舞。

在这个荒无人烟的私人海滩，远离城市的喧嚣，连空气都变得更加轻松，好像时间永远停滞在这一刻，不再关心明天会怎么样。

一直压在胸口的石头暂时被拿了下来，零决定好好享受当下。

红酒味道的Alpha信息素的气味越来越浓烈，放在腰上的手也不自觉的动来动去，深邃的眼睛带着渴望，惹火挑逗的眼神，你来我往，零觉得自己下身变得异常坚硬。

他勾住了玖兰枢的脖子，柔软的嘴唇贴了上去，两具肉体交叠在一起，细细的品尝着彼此的味道。

湿热的嘴唇缠绵在一起，发出甜蜜粘腻的声响。

身体里像藏着一个火炉，一丝一丝的热气从内到外的升腾起来，下身的蜜穴也不时分泌出爱情的汁液。

玖兰枢扭转了被亲的局势，零被他抵在车门上，更加狂风暴雨地吻了起来，发出了啧啧的声音。他的口腔被玖兰枢灵巧的舌头侵犯着，两个人分开的瞬间一条银丝挂在嘴角。

玖兰枢拉开了后面的车门。

他瞬间明白了他的用意，烧红了脸害羞地请求：“不要...不要在这里。”

“这里是我家私人海滩，这个时间不会有人的。”

两个人像鱼一样游进了车后座，并排坐了下来，玖兰枢脱掉了身上的衣服，只留下了白色的三角内裤，内裤上面有着金色的刺绣，写着K.K.两字母。

“你只要脱裤子就好了。” 有些淫靡的话语从玖兰枢口中说出。

这话像是在零本来就有些不平静的心湖中砸下了一个大石头，溅起了一片水花。

车后座的空间容纳两个大男人换衣服还是有些狭窄了，他们互相碰到了对方好几次。

每一次触碰都在零的肢体上传导了一股电流，呲啦呲啦地直击心脏。他还从来没有过在野外做爱的经历，随着玖兰枢衣服越脱越少，他感到既兴奋，又觉得羞涩。

他的性器早已经准备好了，艳红的顶端挂着一些粘稠透明的液体。

玖兰枢低下头去，湿润的口腔吮吸着零下面沉甸甸的囊袋。

痒痒的感觉从下身传来。

接着滑嫩的舌头移动到发胀爬满青筋的柱身，上下移动着。

舒服的感觉让零哼哼出声来，这虽然不大的声音却放大了他的触感，羞臊感让他用手轻轻捂住嘴巴。

“零的味道真是很好呢。” 玖兰枢偶尔停下嘴上的动作，用语言撩拨他一下。

“才没有。”

“零知道自己的信息素是什么味道的吗？”

人是闻不到自己的信息素味道的，零从来也没有想过这个问题。

他好奇地问起来：“是什么味道的？”

玖兰枢抬起头看着他带着调皮的笑容说道：“酸酸甜甜的草莓味。”

信息素按理说和性格相关，这么少女的味道应该不可能吧，零觉得自己大概又一次被玖兰枢耍了，他想表示抗议，性器却被玖兰枢温暖的口腔紧紧包裹着上下套弄，高频率的快感让他说不出一句完整的句子，只能从嘴里发出含糊不清单个字音或者是“啊”、“嗯”的声音。

上半身穿着整整齐齐，下半身却不论前面还是后面都分泌出大量的淫水，皮肤也蒙上了一层薄薄的艳丽的色彩，这画面相当有冲击力，他已经深深地陷入了玖兰枢编制的情欲的网中。

看着玖兰枢的头在他的胯下有节奏地上上下下，有种征服感油然而生。

对方可是玖兰枢，他暗自喜欢又捉摸不透的玖兰枢，轻松打败他的作为前情敌存在的玖兰枢，那个站在吸血鬼最顶端的Alpha吸血鬼玖兰枢。

身体达到高潮之前，精神上的小火山已经先喷发了，愉悦像下落的岩浆一样灼热，迅速的传遍全身，这种感觉如果有颜色，那便是岩浆一样热情的赤红色。之后迎来了一次由上之下的喷涌。舒爽感好像是从作为总指挥的脑部传下来的，炽热的火山熔岩砸向地面一般，冲下四肢百骸。

就像火山爆发大量的白色气体喷涌至云霄，传递到下身的刺激感，再次又回传至上身直至大脑皮层，浑身都酥了。止不住的泪水从眼眶中流出。

他突然意识到自己对眼前的人是何等的喜欢，如果他们可以有再多一些的相处时间就好了。

手指轻轻的拭去了他眼角的泪水，粘腻浓稠的液体被送到了嘴里，他才突然意识到刚才射在了玖兰枢嘴里，不知道他会不会生气。

两个舌头搅拌着分享着浓密的粘液，亲的密不可分，让他有些窒息的快感。

两个人亲的难舍难分，直到分吃完了嘴里的蜜浆。

玖兰枢用手指擦掉了零嘴角的精液，又放在自己嘴里舔了干净，好像是什么珍贵的琼浆玉露似的。

“你的东西好吃吗？”

零的脸色变的更加的通红，“对不起，刚才没有控制住。”

“零，真的是好甜呢。”

心里不禁一动，他鼓足了勇气说：“我也可以为你做这样的事。”

玖兰枢舔了舔嘴唇说：“你不知道你又多诱人。”

说着他引导着他的手抚上了比平时更加坚硬的性器，虽然早已隔着内裤的包裹看到了它庞大的轮廓，但是手摸上去还是有更真切的体验。

“我想抱你，想狠狠地贯穿你，从刚才开始，我已经快要控制不住我自己了。”

上身的衣服被粗暴地脱了下来扔在了一边，零背对着玖兰枢全裸地跪在黑色的皮座椅上，臀部高高地翘起，带着黏着的汗水肌肉分明的背部在车里橘色的灯光照射下非常诱人。

玖兰枢一只手捏着零的腰部，另外一只手插了两根手指到湿润的后穴，扩张的时候发出咕叽咕叽的水声。

他扶着自己的性器在零的菊穴的褶皱上摩擦着，这动作带来了更剧烈的空虚感。

“快点进来。”

早已经熟透的后庭，迫不及待的吞下了灼热的巨物，满足感萦绕在心头。

结实年轻的肉体激烈的碰撞着，带来了啪啪啪的声音，深红色的柱体也不断带出些媚汁，打湿了两个人连接的地方。

车内热情的气氛，碰到了冰凉的车窗渐渐的在玻璃上起了一层薄雾，站立在海边的黑色车辆此时像是一个孤岛，把两个人与外面的世界隔离开来。

所有的责任，善恶，是非都被这钢铁的匣子牢牢地隔离在了外面，在这个岛屿里，只有幸福和甜蜜。

零好像是狂风暴雨中的断了线的风筝，只能随着大自然的摆布在空中摇曳，风雨把风筝弄的破破烂烂，欲望被极大的满足，酣畅淋漓之感让他变得支离破碎。

他大声的呻吟着，像是解开了束缚的野马，自由地狂奔在一望无际的草原上。

大脑几乎接近空白，完全被欲望填满。

雪白的背脊还时不时的被舌头温柔的照顾到，胸前的红缨也被不时地揉揉捏捏，身心成为愉悦的俘虏。

背后传来玖兰枢低沉的呻吟声，他带着磁性的声音说道：“你里面好热，我觉得快要融化了。”

他可以感觉的出来两个人都即将抵达那个顶点，他扭过头来说：“我今天不是发情期，所以...可以射在里面。”

他看着玖兰枢表情的变化，这种异常满足的神情也令他感到幸福。

玖兰枢低头吻住了他，两条舌头纠缠在一起，下身也加快了速度。

白色的精液喷洒在黑色的座椅上，同时另外一股精液射在了刚高潮之后敏感的肠壁上，引发了身体的剧烈抽搐。

已经射过的性器从肉穴中退了出来，被操开的入口变成了一个撑开的大洞，白色的浊液流了出来。

两个人又用不同的姿势做了几次，零的肚子被精液浇灌的满满的，精疲力竭之时零跨坐在玖兰枢的身上，被他紧紧地搂住。车窗外面一轮红日正咬破了黑色的天幕缓缓升起，四周的云也像是一起烧了起来。

多少年后，他还一直记得这种被心爱的人搂在怀里内心的宁静感。

充满了淫靡气味一篇狼藉的车里，两个人忘我地拥吻，仿佛世界末日即将到来。


	6. Chapter 6

五光十色的烟火一束一束地被射向深蓝色夜空，“噼里啪啦”的声音不断地在身边响起。

夏天的烟火大会到处都是热热闹闹拥挤的人群，穿着矢车菊蓝、条纹浴衣的零和穿着深灰色同款浴衣的玖兰枢一起被淹没在人潮中。

当玖兰枢提出对这种人类活动感兴趣的时候，零还有些吃惊，其实他本人从来没有参加过这种活动。

出生在血猎世家的他从小就为成为一名厉害的血猎而努力着，除了日常的学习，平时的锻炼也被安排的满满当当，根本没机会参与这种被认为与血猎无关的活动。

后来家里出了事，他每天都生活在复仇的阴影中，更是没这种心情了。

第一次参加烟火大会的他，心里还是很兴奋的，特别是和喜欢的人一起参加，据说在烟火大会告白，两个人会一生一世在一起。

最近血猎协会也没什么安排，唯一的事情大概是盯好玖兰枢这个即将成为冶炼猎杀吸血鬼武器的原材料。他跟师傅打了电话说最近在玖兰枢这边，先不回协会那边。在旁边听着的玖兰枢笑着说：“这算不算公费恋爱？”

玖兰枢轻快地说出这句话，仿佛只是普通情侣之间的揶揄，却让他的心里五味杂陈，他们没多少时间了，自己的心意却还没传达出去，今天一定要找个时间说出来。

现场的人是在太多了，为了防止走散只好手拉着手，彼此的心跳声通过手指连接的地方传到了耳膜。

眼前一对对亲昵的情侣，今天玖兰枢不再是吸血鬼帝王，而他也不再是血猎协会的会长，他和他只是一对普通的情侣，他们中的一员，这种感觉让他觉得真好。

美丽的烟火，温柔的夜色，热闹的人群都让他十分放松，有些微微地沉醉在这夏末的风中。

不知道是夏末的余热，或者是现场热闹的气氛，他的身体里有一团燥热，好像要烧着了似的，皮肤上沁出细密的汗珠。不过最先烧成灰烬的是大脑，不经意间告白的话语就脱口而出，“玖兰枢，我喜欢你。”

最后三个字声音极小，完全被突然炸裂的烟火声盖住了。

玖兰枢带着疑惑的表情说道：“你说什么，再说一遍？”

零红着脸转开了头：“没什么。”

玖兰枢带着有些得意的笑容说：“我可是听到有人告白了啊，竟然不承认，那我只能更大声的告白试试了。”

玖兰枢张大了嘴，一个字音还没从嘴里蹦出来，嘴就被柔软的嘴唇给堵住了，继而被拉着从人群中挣脱了出来。

远离人群的零，脸上露出了稍微有些落寞的表情。

“要回去吗？还没吃晚饭，你饿吗？”

说到了晚饭，零的肚子突然叫起来，两个人在一起太开心，完全忘记这件事了。在喜欢的人面前肚子发出咕咕声让他觉得有些丢脸，本来才稍微恢复正常的脸颊又爬上一抹飞红。

脸颊突然被轻轻地亲了下，“饿坏了我心爱的小蔷薇真是罪过啊。”

这话虽然很羞耻，玖兰枢却大大方方地说了出来，让零感觉更加羞臊了，但是心里却像泡了蜜罐，浑身都舒舒服服的。

两个人回到了傍晚出发的地方，山上一个日式风格浓郁的别墅，透过窗子还可以看到远处的烟火。

穿着洋服的吸血鬼女仆带着笑容问：“枢大人，请问现在就开始用餐吗？”

“我们先换下衣服，然后在月之间吃。”

沙沙的淋浴声带走了皮肤上粘腻的汗水，皮肤变的清爽了很多，打开衣柜，随便拿了一件比之前颜色再深一些的蓝色浴衣，翻找了一番之后发现衣柜里并没有干净内裤，刚脱掉的衣服也统统不见了踪影。

玖兰枢拉开了门，走了进来。

“是不是在找什么东西，需要我帮忙吗？” 玖兰枢脸上带着恶作剧般的笑容。

零伸出了手，“拿来。”

一个粉白相间包装带着蝴蝶结的正方形盒子被双手毕恭毕敬地递到了零的手里。

他的心里感觉不妙，难道是女士内裤？不知道玖兰枢是不是有这种恶趣味。

他在心里默默祈祷这不是女士内裤，只是包装比较可爱而已。

打开纸盒，黑色天鹅绒的内饰上有一团蓬松的白色毛球，看到这个他疑惑地张大了眼睛。

指尖触碰到毛球，柔软的触感让他心脏为之一颤，“这是什么啊，好可爱。”

“专门给你买的，看到的时候觉得非常适合。”

零把毛球从盒子里拔了出来，这才看到它的全貌，毛球下面还有一节蓝色透明的楔子，他瞬间明白了这东西的用处。

本来想放回盒子，但是对上了玖兰枢期待的眼神，想想两个人的时间已经进入了倒计时阶段，他狠了狠心，决定不辜负情人的期待，可是这个玩意儿看起来并不细，到底要怎么放进去。

看出零的心里挣扎，玖兰枢说：“不用勉强的。”

“我只是不知道怎么带。” 摆出了一副已经不再是青涩的小处男的神情。

“我来帮我的小蔷薇带。”

身体被紧紧地搂在怀里，因为知道即将发生的事情，心脏“碰碰”地狂跳起来，零咽了咽口水，闭上了眼睛来迎接异物的入侵。

红酒味的信息素偷偷地从皮肤表面溢出，这股味道让他的身体骚动起来，淫液顺着内壁缓缓地流了下来。

温热的嘴唇贴了上来，舌头撬开了本来紧锁的牙关，温柔地搅动着口腔的内部，刺激给身体带来了一阵痉挛。

手指一根一根的插入了后穴，时不时的刮擦过前列腺，酥麻的感觉传遍全身，不想要手指，想要更粗的东西，想要被填满，想要被满足。

当肛塞被塞进体内而非想的东西时，零用眼神表示了下抗议。

玖兰枢捏了捏他的脸，轻声在耳边说：“先满足你上面这张嘴，再来喂饱下面这张嘴，稍微忍耐下你可以做到把？”

“一点都不想要呢。” 本来白皙的皮肤已经变成淡淡的粉色，染了情欲的眼睛变的迷离，这话说的完全没有说服力。

“我想要你，现在就把你扒光就地正法。”

“那你可要好好忍耐下了。” 零附在玖兰枢耳边带着有些赌气的语气说。

“好”，玖兰枢笑着说，同时一只手从浴衣的下摆出探了进去，捏了捏光裸的臀瓣，“唔”，一声诱人的呻吟声从臀瓣的主人水润的嘴唇中吐出。

零挣脱了玖兰枢的怀抱，快步走出门去，乱走了一番之后，完全不知道要走到哪里去。

一路上不断有风从衣服下面灌进来，没有穿内裤的臀部跟双腿有种凉飕飕的感觉，时不时的和穿着白色花边围裙女仆装的佣人擦肩而过，害得他一阵紧张，害怕被看穿真空还带着兔尾肛塞的事情，羞耻感让他皮肤泛红，心跳加速，特别是后面还跟着知道一切的玖兰枢，灼热的目光一直盯着他，如果不是在走廊上，恐怕已经被这目光的主人按倒进进出出了无数次。

“啊，玖兰枢想要的大概就是这种效果吧，没想到又上了他的当”，零想到这里越发的气恼，一定要装的若无其事才行。

扫视了下周围的坏境，都是些郁郁葱葱的植物，还有石头装饰物以及池塘，眼前棕黄色的木质建筑上面有一个牌子，“月之间”，没想到随便转转也可以找到。

“零，真是超级厉害的，这样都可以找到。”

玖兰枢顿了顿，从后面抱住了零，身体隔着衣服顶住了插在肉穴里的肛塞。

肛塞好像进得更加深入了，这动作摩擦到了肉壁，在他的体内溅起了一个小的水花。

“这里也很厉害，紧紧地吸着小尾巴呢。” 玖兰枢附在他的耳边，用只有两个人能听到的耳语说道。

“我们吃饭吧，我好饿呢。” 零赶忙转移话题，生怕被来往的女仆听到。

桌子上已经摆好了饭菜，艺术感十足的碟子上放着精致的菜肴。

透明水晶般圆形盘子上放着沙拉和乳白色酱汁；浅黄色花瓣一样的碟子里放着珍珠白色的刺身，点缀着苏子叶和特制的酱料；龙头一样的被炸过的虾头和泛着亮光的虾身组成的摆盘；还有琳琅满目的各色寿司。

两个人并排坐在榻榻米上开始用餐。

因为肛塞的缘故，零只能跪着，好在随着时间的推移他的身体已经基本适应了这个东西。

他拿起筷子夹了一些沙拉，稍微沾了沾碟子上的酱汁，然后放进嘴里，白色的酱汁粘了一些在他的嘴角。

注意到被打量着的目光，他满腹狐疑地说：“怎么了？”

回应他的并不是话语，而且情人慢慢地接近，然后用舌头舔掉了嘴角的酱汁。

“真好吃呢。”

这画面不知道为何让他想到了之前在车里，嘴角带着精液的时候的样子，一时间白皙的脸颊又变成红色。

“吃葡萄吗？”

还没有等他回答，灵巧的舌头带着又甜又软的葡萄已经送进了他的口腔，还没有吃下去，葡萄却又被卷回了玖兰枢嘴里，不甘示弱的零又发动了进攻抢了回来，来回几下葡萄最终还是进了玖兰枢的肚子。

有点气噗噗的零看玖兰枢把第二粒葡萄放进了嘴里，扑了上去，准备一雪前耻。舌头伸进了对方嘴里一通攻防操作下来，却没有找到葡萄，发现再次上当受骗准备撤回的时候却被缠住狠狠的吮吸了一下。

整个身体被搂在怀里，舌头和口腔被摩擦着，有些窒息的感觉让他眼睛蒙上了情欲的痕迹。

微小的震动感从后穴传来，一簇酥麻的电流从下半身窜上大脑。

玖兰枢拿起手里粉色的遥控器挑逗似的在零的眼前晃了晃。

“给我！”

零准备抢遥控器，却被玖兰枢闪了过去。

玖兰枢笑着说：“我再给你一个扳回一城的机会吧，看看我们两个谁先射出来，先射出来的算输。”

“好，不过你不可以再动遥控器。” 要求关掉震动不切实际，而且这样就算是赢了总觉得不是对等比赛，但是如果即使开着震动还赢了玖兰枢的话，想想就很爽呢。

玖兰枢一脸诚恳地说到：“好，我答应你。”

玖兰枢如此干脆的回答，让零觉得有些不妙，不知道他心里在打着什么坏主意，不过他会小心谨慎的行动，一定要抓住这次机会打败玖兰枢。

他先看了一眼房门，确定它已经锁上，然后回到了吃饭的桌子旁边，解开了玖兰枢浴衣的腰带，半遮半掩的浴衣下面是白皙的肌肤，有型的腹肌以及白色的内裤。

内裤更加激发了零的求胜心，他一把扯下了玖兰枢的内裤，露出了爬满青筋蓄势待发的性器。

玖兰枢打趣地说到：“这么迫不及待，看来是把我的小蔷薇饿到了，是我不好。”

零坚定地说：“今天一定会让你先射出来。”

玖兰枢一字一顿地说：“我很期待呢。”

零深吸了一口气，准备开始战斗，好在后穴的震动不是很强烈，他还忍得住。

玖兰枢转过身来，面对着零坐着，零则是撅着屁股趴到了他两腿之间，学着玖兰枢之前对他做的样子，从囊袋部分开始舔起，继而舌头扫到硬挺红紫色的柱身，身为男人自然是了解最敏感的地方是在龟头，舌头继续往上移动开始猛攻起硕大的龟头，口腔包裹着玖兰枢性器的头部上下动了起来。

口腔被充血的性器撑开，模仿性交的动作让火热的性器在口腔进进出出，一行口水顺着嘴角流了出来。

后穴里插着兔尾肛塞、皮肤白皙的美人，头部在浴衣大开的男人胯下上下移动，时不时的发出一些鼻音，这画面真是说不出的淫靡。

后穴处微弱的快感一点一点积聚着，又或者是因为口腔黏膜和性器的不断接触，身体的寂寞空虚感被无限放大，早已站起来的分身顶端分泌出晶莹的泪水。

“零真的好棒，再这样下去说不定我就要认输了。”

获得了恋人的鼓励的零费力地张大嘴含地更加深入，因为进入的太深，他涨红了脸。

好在这么做也获得了回报，可以听到玖兰枢的呼吸变的急促起来，甚至从喉咙里发出了舒服的声音，一种奇异的征服感从零的心中生出。

正在得意的时候，他不小心没换好气，呛到了的他干呕了一下，眼眶中渗出了泪水。

温柔的手指抚去了泛红的脸上的泪水，“不用勉强自己。”

指尖的触感，带着一些力量，让他体内的火焰烧的更加旺了。

时有时无的红酒味Alpha信息素调皮的骚动着零的神经，身体里的感觉也上了一个新的台阶，无限的接近临界，脑子里已经不再想什么比赛，只想着赶紧释放出来。

被情欲之网不断地折磨着，让他的精神和肉体都快要崩溃掉。

“这就算打了个平手吧。”

零跨坐在玖兰枢身上，玖兰枢解开了他的腰带，取出了塞在后穴的兔尾巴，一只手搂住了恋人的肩膀，另外一只手的手指搅动着已经湿透了的禁地。

从浴衣中裸露出来的肌肤像熟透了的果实，散发着好闻的味道。

零推开了玖兰枢的手，扶着他的分身，对准蜜穴的入口，慢慢地坐了下来，硕大的龟头一下子撑开了穴口，黏膜吸着柱体，一下子吸进了身体的深处，刚才没有被滋润到的深处获得了满足。

“零的里面好滑好热。”

此时的零已经有些精神恍惚，只想和爱人合为一体，用身体品尝着互相的爱意。两个人连接的地方已经热的可以把人熔化，穴口处分泌出大量的蜜汁。

零骑在玖兰枢的身上，扭动着腰肢前后动着，他注视着恋人宝石一样发光的眼睛，也带着同样的浓情蜜意，恋人的目光像一剂强力的春药，看得他的体内一阵翻江倒海。

两股信息素不断的在室内交缠冲撞，穿着凌乱的浴衣的男人们，不断的索取着恋人的身体。

零的身体软的像水一样，瘫倒在恋人的怀里，嘴巴被舌头抚慰着，下半身已经变成了玖兰枢主动，不断的顶着敏感的内壁。

两个的喘息声都变的粗重，室内萦绕着肉体碰撞的声音，“零，我爱你。”

“我也是。”

下身的速度变的更加的快，随着两声男性的低吼声，两股白色的浊液从柱体喷射而出。

滚烫的精液打在敏感的肠壁上，让零的身体不断地痉挛着收缩着，下面的小嘴不断的绞着深入的性器，榨出了更多的精液。

一场性事下来两个人都是汗流浃背，零更是浑身瘫软，被打横抱起来，抱到浴室里。

洗完了澡，换了干净的衣服，他们靠在一起坐在走廊上聊天赏月。

月亮比之前更加胖了几分，距离满月之差一点点。

射精之后身体虽然还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，大脑却变的无比的冷静。

庭院里不断有花瓣跟叶子掉落下来，飘到了池塘里，在月光的照射下有种凄冷妖异的美感。

好在两个人靠在一起，并不觉得冷。

他们不约而同的一起开口，却又同时停下让对方先说。

这短暂的空白却让零又犹豫起来，脑子里千头万绪他不知道应该从何说起。

看见他脸上的迟疑，玖兰枢的脸上露出了一丝哀伤的表情。

他带着有些清冷的声音开始讲自己的事，“我已经活了几千年，即使是作为吸血鬼也是相当久的时间。”

他的眼睛望向远方，此刻月亮躲进了云层，看不清他脸上的表情。

“我看过太多轰轰烈烈的感情慢慢趋于平淡，最后烟消云散甚至刀剑相向。我身边的朋友一个接着一个的离去，到现在只剩下我自己一个人。吸血鬼看起来是十分强大的生物，不老不死寿命及其的长，但是一个个都抵不住漫长时光的寂寞和无聊。孤独让这个种族变的疯狂，要么互相残杀要么自杀身亡。”

月亮从云层中出来，冰凉的清晖撒在他的脸上，他褐色的眼睛里渐渐积攒起来了一些愁绪，表情变的悲伤，“如果不是李土，我应该已经在上次长眠中化为灰烬。”

“灰烬”这个词深深的刺痛了零的心，他面部的表情抽动了一下。

玖兰枢转过头来看着零，说道：“没想到在我生命的尽头遇到了你，这几天我真的感到很幸福，这么多年来，我一直像行尸走肉般活着，我曾经以为再也不会为什么而产生情绪波动。”

他的眼睛中映着零的脸，本来有些无神双眼现在却散发着光彩。

“和你在一起之后，曾经有那么几次让我起了留恋人间旖念，但是想想代价还是算了。我活了那么久，已经够了，在最后的时刻有这么一段美好的体验，我已经知足了。”

零张了张嘴，喉咙里只发出了破碎的声音。

玖兰枢揉了揉零了头发，又轻吻了情人的额头，自言自语地说道：“已经知足是谎言，完全没有够，这怎么可能会够呢？你尽管嘲笑我吧。”

深陷爱情却时日不多的帝王，露出了极其少见的疲态，他淡淡地说：“死亡对我来说不过是生命中的一环，我坦然接受，只是...只是没想到在这最后的时刻竟然产生了留恋”。

说到“留恋”的时候他露出了甜蜜又苦涩的笑容。

孤独，零何尝不知道其中的滋味，这么多年来他饱尝了它的苦味，他在心中暗暗地产生了某种共鸣，也理解了玖兰枢想解脱的想法。

但是想到要永远失去爱人，心里又是一阵痛苦，他再次鼓起勇气，想要传达心里的情感。

“我...我也想一直和你在一起。”

声音虽然不大，却字字是从心中迸发出来的。

身体被拥入怀中，在这静夜里可以听到两颗心脏跳动的节奏，玖兰枢带着有些颤抖的声音说道：“我该拿你怎么办？”

紧紧地相拥了一会又慢慢分开的两人。

“你刚才说到其实还是有办法的吧，这个代价到底是什么？”

“还是不要这么做比较好。”

“你不肯说是不是和我有关？”

“你一定要知道吗，也许不知道反而会比较幸福？”

没有正面回答问题的玖兰枢，基本坐实了这个方法是和零有关。

“我还是想自己做这个决定。” 他带着坚定的目光看向玖兰枢。

“你变成吸血鬼，接受我的转化，血猎通过一定方法转换成吸血鬼，会获得十分强大的力量。李土之前也在尝试，不过却不得要领。”

零脸上露出了一些惊讶和犹豫的表情，他正在思考着这个提案。

玖兰枢接着说道：“我不想告诉你这个选择，因为它对你不公平，你会完全变成全新的生命，也许会被之前的亲戚朋友唾弃，也许会在漫长的生命中走向崩溃，也许会变成你之前最厌恶的东西。”

【选择肢 B-1】[我愿意。](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807274/chapters/45999529)   
【选择肢 B-2】[我还需要些时间考虑。](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807274/chapters/46045093)


	7. Chapter 7

（B-2 选择肢 我还需要时间再考虑下）

“我还需要时间再考虑下。”

零的心里虽然很不愿意失去玖兰枢，但是当说到被转化为吸血鬼的时候，他的心里还有些存疑，毕竟父母是被吸血鬼所杀，他也听闻了太多吸血鬼发狂之后的残忍，要变成这种野兽一样的生物，也许会变成曾经自己最厌恶的样子，他不想欺骗对方，诚实的说出还需要时间再考虑下。

“没关系，我不会勉强你。”

“我需要一点时间，抱歉。”

“外面冷先回去吧。”

“嗯。”

躺在床上的两个人没有再说话，分别陷入了自己的世界里，昏黄的月光透过纸质窗子的缝隙照了进来，朦胧一片让人迷失在这夜色里。

零一晚上都没有睡着，身体很疲倦，脑子却异常清醒，在清晨的时候被突然而来的困倦打败，陷入了睡眠，在意识模糊的时候，好像被谁轻轻地吻了一下，他想挣扎着醒来，却怎么都睁不开眼睛。

在梦境中他看见玖兰枢站在熔炉的前面，而自己则是木然地站在旁边，看着玖兰枢和他道别，画面外的自己想要催促画面中的自己去阻止玖兰枢，却无济于事。

棕色眼眸里散发着柔和的光彩，男人做出了“我爱你”的嘴形。

死亡的脚步一步步逼近，梦里的画面是如此的真切，深黑色的恐惧一点一点吞噬了整个屋子，零想冲上前去阻止这一切的发生，可是他好像被阻隔在了这画面的外面，这么都触碰不到对方。

他大声哭着喊着，用力地想要撞碎眼前地障碍，然而无济于事。

玖兰枢好像注意到了他，走过来安抚他，两个人隔着这空间望着对方，十指相对。

两个人不知道互相凝望着对方过了多久，玖兰枢淡淡地说道：“时间到了，再见。”

这句话清晰的传入零的耳中，一时间他失力气的倒在地上，心里堵的喘不过气来。

玖兰枢走向了熔炉旁边的一个深色座椅，慢慢地闭上了眼睛。

本来空无一物的炉膛里燃起了熊熊的火焰，发出毕毕剥剥的声音。

零奋力站了起来，想要打破这无形的屏障，而每一下仿佛都打在虚空中。他突然反应过来这只是梦境，极力挣脱起来。

睁开眼睛已经接近中午，再看身边已经没有人，他问了女仆玖兰枢的去向，他已经去了玖兰家大宅。

零赶紧驱车前往玖兰大宅，打开大门一众人都沉浸在浓郁都悲痛中，他赶忙走向了二楼，打开有熔炉的那间屋子里，玖兰枢就坐在那个凳子上，好像只是陷入了睡眠，炉膛里一把银色的手枪闪着寒光。

脑子里好像有巨大的炸裂声，眼中的世界在这一瞬间失去了色彩。

他不知道在那间屋子里站了多久，不记得是怎么离开的。

在楼下的时候碰到了优姬，她递了一封信给他。

零坐在自己的屋子的桌子前打开那封信。

“请原谅我最后再替你做一次决定，我知道这是一个很艰难的选择，以你的善良最后会选择违心的自我牺牲吧。认识你以后的日子是我一生中最幸福的时光。以后我们未完成的事情，守护这个世界的和平全部托付给你了，请幸福的活下去吧吸血鬼猎人先生。我书房有些笔记，请随意使用，希望对你有所帮助。爱你，玖兰枢。”

眼泪模糊了视线，终于还是没有赶上。

零在床上躺了几天，之后他还是整理了心情，他还要完成玖兰枢的嘱托，玖兰枢离去之后一些大吸血鬼都有些蠢蠢欲动。

（一个月后）

坐在吸血鬼猎人协会办公室的零正在仔细阅读着玖兰枢的笔记，仿佛笔记的主人在娓娓道来一些故事，这些资料让他受益匪浅，虽然也有些不同意的地方，想反驳笔记的主人却已经不在人世。

虽然承受着阴阳两隔的痛苦，但是零还是勉强自己打起精神来。

也许是最近太辛苦的原因，让他觉得身体有些不适，此时有种想要吐的冲动，他没有太在意，只是继续翻起了眼前的笔记。

门外响起了轻快的脚步声，“吱”的一声门打开了，一个美丽的少女出现在他的眼前。

少女激动地说道：“零，我有事情想找你商量。”

“嗯。”

“看着你跟枢哥哥做了那么多事情，我也想尽一份力。”

听到枢这个久违到字眼，零的心好像被针扎了一般的刺痛。

“英最近在做改善血液锭剂的研究，我也出了一份力，而且纯血吸血鬼白蕗更小姐也有帮忙，想要问问零的建议。”

【选项 C-1: 】[鼓励优姬独立按她自己的意志做事情](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807274/chapters/46277680)  
【选项 C-2: 】[劝优姬谨慎一点，心里还是不太放心她](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807274/chapters/46102993)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章过度章节，狗血慎入

（上接第七章节【选项 C-1: 】鼓励优姬独立按她自己的意志做事情 ）

想到优姬早晚有一天是要长大的，她现在能这么想也是一件挺好的事情。

零对优姬说：“你有这份心意我很高兴，就按照自己的想法独立地做做试试吧。”

优姬甜甜地笑着说：“谢谢零，我会努力的。”

女孩子轻快地离开像是飞出窗户的燕子。

（一个月后）

成对的伴侣坐在医院浅绿色椅子上，他们有的带着欣喜的表情，有的带着焦虑的表情，而其中只身一人的零格外显眼。

最近他的身体状况有些奇怪，特别是这周情况变了更严重，查了一些资料后，他在心中得出了一个不可思议的结论，虽然有些惊喜，但是他也明白这种可能性微乎其微。

与其自己胡思乱想不如直接去医院检查下。

等待结果的几十分钟，让他感到度日如年。心里期盼这是真的， 却又不断劝服自己这种事情的发生算是奇迹了吧，就算不是这样也没必要沮丧。

他浑身的肌肉都变的紧绷起来，喉咙也有些冒烟似的口干舌燥，连呼吸都变的些被压迫感。医院的这一层比较安静，只听见墙上的白色底黑色指针的表走动时发出“哒哒”的声音。

突然护士叫了零的名字，他站起身来朝着诊疗室走去。

因为走的太快和迎面而来的男性Omega差点撞在一起。这是一个衣着讲究面目清秀的Omega，身材有些消瘦，小腹却微微隆起，零对他有些印象，因为他们是走廊里唯二的没有伴侣陪同来医院的Omega。

两人异口同声地向对方道歉，“对不起，我刚才走神了，差点撞到您。”

“对不起，我刚才走的太急了，你没事吧？”

Omega的声音就像他的外形一样很轻有种淡雅的气质。

两人又寒暄了几句，他们看着对方，似乎产生了某种共鸣，相视一笑之后擦肩而过。

进了干净的诊疗室，同为Omega的医生淡淡地说：“检查结果是阳性，这里是检查报告。”

他递了装着报告的纸袋给零，同时拿了一张粉红色的宣传纸给他。

“如果有什么困难可以联系这个Omega互助会，不要自己硬抗。”

零低声地说了声谢谢，离开了诊疗室。

大概是看到了他空无一物的左手吧，医生说了这样的话，怀孕的惊喜蒙上了一抹阴郁，他安慰自己道对方也是好心，在想到可能怀孕的时候他还有一点犹豫，毕竟omega独自养个孩子还是很艰难的，虽然他比一般的omega强些，但是工作性质十分危险，少一份牵挂才适合这个职业。然而在医院走廊里的时候，想到他和玖兰枢也许有个孩子，他想把他生下来。

这是一种说不清道不明的情绪，他暗自下定了决心。

走出医院的时候天空飘着小雨，给秋末的天气更增添了几分凉意。

眼前一个单薄的身影正低着头好像在地上找着什么，走近了看正是之前差点撞到的Omega。

大概是之前的相遇让零与他产生了某种微妙的连接，零走上前去问他是否需要帮忙。

他有些不好意思的说：“不知道钱包掉哪了，现在没办法回家了。”

看着他带着订婚戒指的左手，零本来想问不如叫他的伴侣来接他，不过既然他没有这么做也许有什么不方便的地方吧，零欲言又止，只能问道：“如果你不介意的话，我可以送你回去。”

Omega露出感激的神情，说道：“非常感谢，那就麻烦你了。”

两个人上了零的车，朝着Omega给的地址开去。

在狭小的空间两个陌生人独处有些尴尬，Omega为了打破沉默先开口，“我还有几个月就要生了，这是我们第一个孩子，好期待。”

听着他开心说的样子，零也从心底替他开心，也充满的羡慕之情。

“我家Alpha大概也会开心吧，她平时都非常忙。” 说到这里Omega露出了落寞的眼神。

一路上都是Omega围绕自己Alpha和即将出生孩子的话题，可以听得出这个Omega对他并不好，但是他却很憧憬她，而且因为即将到来的孩子而沉浸在幸福中。

两人来到Omega的家门口一个有着美丽花园的洋房，他邀请零进去坐坐，零觉得虽然和眼前毫无防备的Omega很投缘，而他家却有一种强烈的不适感，他推说等会还有事于是拒绝了这个邀请。

Omega突然想起了什么事，他带着友善的眼神说道：“我都忘记做自我介绍了，我叫黄梨梧，你叫什么啊？”

听到这个姓，零愣了一下，这个是纯血吸血鬼七家的姓之一，怪不得刚才有种怪异感，黄梨梧，这个名字他好像有些印象，但是又想不起了是什么了。

是笔记中的某一天写过那么一句，黄梨梧与白蕗更订婚。

想到这里他的脑子好像有一声雷声炸响，最近吸血鬼元老院跟血猎协会虽然表面上维持着之前的和平，内里却已经开始变质，纯血白蕗更也蠢蠢欲动，从别的地方搬到了这个城市，大战一触即发，而他和黄梨以后可能会变成敌人的关系。

看着零没有反应，黄梨又重复了一遍自己的话。

零回答道：“我叫影山霞。” 为了避免不必要的麻烦，也为了不伤害黄梨的感情，他说了个自己以前同学的名字。

两个人握了握手之后零上了车，看着后视镜中微笑着招着手的黄梨叹了口气，如果不是这样对立的关系，也许他们会成为好朋友。

告别了黄梨，他回到了血猎协会的办公室，突然收到信息说这个城市附近的一个村落可能有问题，最近几个元老院的成员有些过于频繁的出没那个村落。

零有种非常糟糕的感觉从心底升了起来，他通知了几个人分别开车前往，他自己也快速驱车开向目的地。

开了两个小时才到了远离市区的目的地，这个地方是一个吸血鬼跟人类混居的地方，山清水秀环境宜人，此时却因为阴天的衬托下有种压抑感。

他停下车，来到村子入口处，同事们还没有到，但是直觉告诉他这里确实发生了什么，空气中弥漫着隐隐的血腥味，对于普通人来说可能不会闻到，但是对于血猎世家出生的他来说察觉到轻而易举。

他沿着有着黄色枯草的小路往村子里走去，突然出现两个带着墨镜的黑衣人挡住了他的去路，他认得他们是吸血鬼元老院的人。

其中一个黑衣人说：“今天村子里有祭祀活动，非村子里的人不可以进入，抱歉了。” 

零说：“你们两位是吸血鬼元老院的下属吧，如果我没记错的话，都也不是这个村子里的人。”

看被看穿了的两个人脸上有些挂不住，但是还是挡在零前面不打算放行。

其中一个人温和地说：“这位小哥我们也是按照上面安排行事，你就不要非今天进村吧，不如改个时间？”

另外一个脾气有些暴躁地对另外一个说：“不用和他客气”，然后转过来对零说：“如果想从这里过去，除非从我们哥俩的尸体上踏过去。”

零看这架势是没打算放他过去，心想这更有问题了，于是掏出了银白色的血蔷薇，说：“这样也不可以放我过去吗？”

此时一簇橙红色的火焰擦着零的发梢冲了过去，他的皮肤还遗留着高温无比接近而留下的灼热感，显然对方并没有什么耐心。

另外一个吸血鬼也作出了攻击的动作，指尖响起了噼里啪啦的声音，刺眼的电光朝着零飞过来。

一道道闪光和火焰从零的身边擦过，他躲过去了大部分，偶尔也有被打中，留下了几道血痕，当然对面的吸血鬼也没占到便宜，虽然零最近体力有所下降，他们的身上还是留下了不少伤口。

“果然是和平的日子持续的太久了”，零在心里自嘲道，他本来只想打伤他们让他们放行，这种疼痛和吸血鬼赤红色眼睛里的杀意让他想起了以前的日子。

吸血鬼和发狂的野兽没有区别，他们既贪心又没有仁慈，以前的他是这么想的。

步步紧逼地攻击以及伤害让他觉得下腹有些疼痛，必须赶紧结束战斗才行。

银色的子弹穿过其中一个吸血鬼的胸膛，他低吼了一声倒下，鲜红的血液喷了出来，洒在了周围的地上。

另外一个一看大事不妙，立马一溜烟似的逃跑了。

零表面上虽然不动声色，但是他的下腹却痛的厉害，他扶着旁边的树喘着粗气，汗水顺着皮肤流了下来。

村里空气中弥漫的血腥味变的更加的浓郁，隐隐约约痛苦的吼声从远方的迷雾中传来。

零休息了片刻身体有所恢复，他需要赶紧去探查下到底发生了什么事，心急如焚的他发现村里没有信号，不知道自己的同事还有多久才可以赶来，但是作为血猎协会的会长他不能无视眼前的状况无限的等下去，村里还有无辜的人类村民，不知道他们怎么样了。

天已经渐渐黑了下来，突然下起了雨，村里家家户户门口的灯露出惨白色的光，让气氛变得更加诡异和恐怖。

突然他好像踢到了什么，低下头一看，那是一具尸体，尸体的眼睛睁的大大的，脖子上留着咬痕，明显是被吸血鬼所杀。

再往里走血腥的气氛越发浓郁，他差点吐出来，地上出现了更多的尸体，让他本来已经紧绷的神经雪上加霜。

远处迷雾中隐隐约约一双双血红色的眼睛盯着他，凉意从脚底只窜上头皮，他作出防御的姿势来。

一群野兽一样的吸血鬼突然扑了过来，他们衣着虽然是普通村民的样子，但是衣服上脸上都粘着血渍，毫无仁慈的眼睛跟獠牙看起来非常瘆人。

零首先送了一颗子弹给冲在最前面的，接着三个吸血鬼从天而降猛冲过来。

Level E，吸血鬼的最底层，堕落为毫无意识的怪物，和刚才那两位完全不同。

零也收起了仁慈之心，轻盈地闪过了他们的攻击，一颗颗银色的子弹射出枪膛，被射中的吸血鬼们重重的倒在了地上，然后化作灰烬消失在这雨夜里。

刚开始零还比较应对自如，可是对面的吸血鬼好像杀不完似的前仆后继地赶来，慢慢地他有些吃力。

脑海中闪过上次这种极具压迫感的场面，如果玖兰枢还在就好了。

孤身无援的猎人在这小雨中跟一群发狂的吸血鬼战斗着，雨水打湿了他的头发跟衣服。

咬着牙终于消灭了最后一波吸血鬼，此时他身上已经没有一块好的皮肤，血液汩汩的顺着伤口流出来，连意识也有些变的模糊。

突然下腹传来的疼痛感让他的意识再度变的清晰，他靠着墙坐了下来，也许救援很快就要到了吧。

“哒，哒，哒”，远方传来了脚步声，这并没有让他放松下来，不知道对方是敌是友。心跳因为刚才的打斗还没有平复，他深深吸了一口气。

一身黑衣长裙的金发女性拿着黑色的雨伞出现在他眼前。

看到白蕗更的出现，零串联起之前的事情，大概想明白了这一切，白蕗更怕是策反了元老院，并且在优姬的血液锭剂里加了些料，而这里只是她的试验场，要赶紧想办法阻止那批有问题的锭剂流出来。

少女带着嫌恶又轻蔑的眼神看着零：“你知道吗，这个世界我第二讨厌的人就是你。”

而听到这句话的零，并没有任何反应。

“我一直崇拜着的他，历史上最厉害的纯血帝王，竟然说要和人类和平相处，现在竟然为了制作猎杀纯血吸血鬼的武器而献出生命，都是因为你吧？”

他和玖兰枢秘密来往的事情应该没什么人知道，而在外地的白蕗更竟然知道，让他的心中染上了一层寒意。

白蕗更越说越发情绪激动，美丽的脸庞变的狰狞起来。“我的偶像破灭了，只能由我自己来成为我新的偶像了，我要成为新一代的女王。”

“你的崇拜无非是你出于你自己想象的虚像，你从来没有真正了解过他。”

白蕗更提起了坐在地上零，白皙的手指掐着他的喉咙，窒息感让他很难受，本能的举起了枪，朝着对方的胸口射去。

白蕗更跳开了，同时狠狠地把他摔在地面。

下腹传来钻心的疼，大量温热的液体从裤子渗了出来，他摸了一下，是血迹。

心里一惊，虽然浑身上下都在疼，但是心却是最疼的，某种可怕的念头出现在脑海中，身体不可控制的抖了起来。

白蕗更笑着说：“真是难看啊，不过我现在不会杀你，相反还会送你一份大礼，让我们看看到底谁才是活在想象中。”

“啪啪啪”的几声枪响朝着白蕗更射去，都被她躲了过去，她一闪消失在雨夜中，只留下黑色的雨伞掉落在地上。

血水，雨水顺着零的身体流了下来，他浑身开始变的冰冷，温暖的泪水渗出眼眶，视线渐渐模糊不清，玖兰枢走之后他一直装作坚强，而现在他感觉无比的痛苦和绝望，渐渐失去了意识。

再次醒来已经是四周都是白色的与血猎协会有合作的医院，睁开眼先看到的是眼睛哭肿了的优姬跟一旁满脸担忧的蓝堂英。

优姬带着眼泪说道：“零，太好了，你终于醒过来了。”

“血液锭剂，之前你说的血液锭剂有问题。” 零醒来第一句话便是这个。

蓝堂充满愧疚地说：“我今天也突然发现了这个问题，但是我们要去找白蕗更，她已经不知道去向了，你师傅现在正在着手调查这件事，有问题的血液锭剂我们已经销毁了。”

零的心里松了一口气，身体也放松了下来。

优姬他们又在病房里寒暄了半天，直到医生推门进来，才被从病房赶了出去。

医生推了推眼镜，郑重地说：“你的身体恐怕不适合再做血猎了。”

这消息好像一道晴天霹雳，零定了定神，问到：“那，孩子......”

“你还年轻以后还有很多机会。”

早上才刚刚获得的惊喜，现在却如此轻易的被击碎了。

医生看到他痛苦的表情，决定不再继续打扰他，轻手轻脚地离开了病房。

看着医生的离开，优姬和蓝堂英又回到了病房。

优姬关切地说：“医生怎么说，没事吧？”

零眼神空洞地看着远方，轻声说：“他说我现在身体很糟糕，恐怕不能再继续做血猎了。”

优姬惊讶地睁大了眼睛，想不出什么词汇来安慰他，只能默然。

零突然闪过了一个想法，精通古老秘术跟医学的发明家蓝堂英也许有什么办法。

他转向蓝堂渴望地看着他，“真的没有什么办法了吗？”。

蓝堂横下心来说：“有是有，就是不太稳定，很难说会发生什么。”

零心想他已经没有什么可以失去了，而且白蕗更气焰正盛，还说了要送他一个大礼，他不能退缩，他要报这个仇为了枉死的村民，也为了自己死去的未出世的孩子。

他坚定的说：“我想试试。”

看着他这么坚定，蓝堂也没有什么好说的，“我明天早上去接你”。

几个小时候的时间让零度日如年，终于还是到了早上零的身上还缠着厚厚的绷带，胳膊上还打着石膏，每走一步身体都是疼的，但是他却很高兴，如果不能继续做血猎和放着白蕗更不管比杀了他还让他难受。

他躺上了面前的床，一个透明的浅绿色罩子放了下来，好像是一个胶囊包裹着里面的床。

面前的蓝堂因为紧张，身体有些颤抖，他不安地问：“你确定你要这么做？”

“确定，你放手去做就好了。”

四壁喷出了一些气体，他渐渐的陷入了睡眠，最后的印象是透过浅绿色透明的壳子看到天花板上圆形的灯，然后失去了意识。

不知道过了多久，再次醒来的时候有一种重生的感觉，浑身的疼痛都一扫而光。

“胶囊”的四壁慢慢退了下去，站在旁边的蓝堂激动地看着他，可以看出来蓝堂粘着汗液的脸上写着疲倦，却露出了如释重负的表情。

“你现在感觉怎么样？做完之后你已经睡了一天了。”

“我觉得挺好的。”

零下了床，由着蓝堂给他做了一系列的检查，最后他说：“看起来一切都很好。”

零的心情和蓝堂一样好，当他瞥见报告上写着信息素测试结果为Alpha的时候，心里有些百感交集，以前一直假装是Alpha，没想这次劫后余生竟然真的变成了Alpha，他心里苦笑着，这样也好，以后再也不会受发情期影响了。

告别了蓝堂回到家里，他好好的洗了个澡，躺在床上，身体崭新的像刚出生的婴儿，皮肤光滑细嫩，之前的那些伤疤也不见了。

躺在柔软的床上，他渐渐进入了睡眠，窗外的雨还没有停，秋天的冷意被隔绝在窗户外面。

不知道睡了多久，手机铃声急切地响了起来，是监视元老院动向的同事，接起来对面却没有任何人声，只有风呼啸的声音以及激烈的打斗声。

他穿好了衣服看了眼时间正好是晚上十二点，对于吸血鬼们来说正是活动的时间，他迅速赶到元老院的办公楼。

他之前也来过很多次，而这次大楼里竟然空无一人，只有地上，柱子上喷溅的血液说明曾经发生的杀戮，死去的吸血鬼都化为灰尘，所以此地空无一人。

他没有看到那个同事，在这诡异的气氛中没有看到他也许是好事。

浑身的神经再度紧绷起来，小心翼翼地顺着楼梯朝着二楼走去，虽然是漫无目的走着，但是心里有个声音在指挥着他方向。

一直走到了走廊的尽头，推开眼前沉重的木门，门后是一个广阔的阳台，门吱吱呀呀的开的一瞬间，他看见一个人拿着一把寒光闪闪的剑背对着他站在阳台上，血液顺着剑身滴在了地上。

虽然那人是背对着他而且站在阴影里，但是他还是认出这是谁，他不敢相信自己的眼睛，心里充满了幸福感。

同时眼前的那个人转过身来，赤红色的眼睛好像在黑暗中燃烧起来。

两个人同时开口。

“枢。”

“人类，你是谁？”

对方不像在开玩笑或者捉弄他，心好像在冰箱里冻了很久再拿出来摔个粉碎。


	9. Chapter 9

外面的雨越下越大，阳台上唯一一盏有些上了年纪的灯发出“呲啦呲啦”的声音。

面无表情甚至有些阴冷的男人又问了一遍：“你是谁？”

他睁大了眼睛，张开了嘴却发不出声音，本来高涨的情绪一下子被扑灭了。

男人没什么耐心，没有等到答案的他朝着门口走去，经过他的时候极具压迫感地说了一句，“不管你是谁，阻碍我的话，会死。”

与此同时，阳台上的灯“啪”的一声熄灭了，四周陷入了黑暗，寂静的天地间只留下“刷刷”的雨声。

零握紧了手中的血蔷薇，指着走到了门口的玖兰枢的背影说道：“我是血猎协会的会长，锥生零，不管你是谁如果破坏规则的话，我都不会放过你。”

玖兰枢回头看了他一眼，嘴角有些微微上扬，“那就好好加油吧，猎人大人。”

他细微的表情变化还是被零捕捉到，熟悉的恶作剧一样的笑容，仿佛下一秒他会说：“零真笨，又上当了。”

他想拦下他问个明白，但是玖兰枢已经消失在他眼前了。

他站在漆黑一团没有任何活物的建筑的阳台上，怀疑自己产生了妄想，可是走下楼梯时，到处的血迹以及各色亮闪闪的碎片提醒他确实发生了什么，这个凶手比起元老院这些吸血鬼力量过于强大，死去的吸血鬼化灰之后留下的心脏结晶都变成了碎片。

这个冷漠残暴的玖兰枢是他从来没见过的，也许跟白蕗更说的“礼物”有关系，又想到了她说自己才是会错意的那一个，零的心里一阵的不舒服，还有就是他动手清理元老院的原因，难道是为了自己？不过这里最奇怪的还是他是如何活过来的，难道是白蕗更做的？

一堆问题出现在他的脑海里，但是却理不清个头绪，当务之急还是找到失联的同事。

他先赶回了血猎协会办公室，正好看到值班的医生有些不悦地从病房里出来，看到零的出现，他说：“会长，正好有东西要交给你。”

他取出一个项链一样的东西交给零，其实是一种血猎常用的录像设备。

他说：“监视吸血鬼元老院那边的斋藤君刚才好像丢了魂一样回来，鬼哭狼嚎了半天，一句完整的话都说不出来了，现在已经打了镇定剂睡下了，这个是他的佩戴设备，可能有什么有用的信息。”

说着他打了一个长长的哈欠，朝着自己的值班室走去。

毕竟之前一直很平和，最近却出了不少乱子，工作人员半夜值班的事情大大增加，大家有些怨言也可以理解的。

零对医生表示感谢，拿了那个有录像的项链走向了办公室。

因为他已经把办公室当成了第二个家在用，所以办公司备着一些干净衣服，他脱下湿漉漉的衣服，换了备用的干衣服，然后开始研究起录像来。

虽然已经是半夜三点多，他却很精神，喜欢的人没有死，不管他变成了什么样，他们都还有未来。

视频中的画面摇摇晃晃及不稳定，甚至可以听到斋藤因为紧张和害怕剧烈的心跳声。他本来在监视着元老院的动向却被发现了，险些被追他的人抓到，突然出现的拿着剑的身影，吸引了抓捕者的注意力，之后一只只吸血鬼被剑刺穿发出了悲鸣，倒在了地上化为灰烬，大量的血液喷溅出来，看到这一幕的斋藤连滚带爬地逃离了现场。

在视频中他再次感受到了这个玖兰枢的冷血和疯狂，又冲击力的画面让他觉得有些毛骨悚然。

为了揭开一切的谜底，零决定去趟之前保存玖兰枢身体的玖兰家大宅。

外面的天还是黑的，玖兰家大宅门口橘黄色的灯仿佛有种温暖人心的力量，让他觉得镇定了很多。

钥匙插进了钥匙孔中，推开大门的时候，看到大厅里面围着玖兰枢已经坐了好几个人，这让他吃了一惊，虽然用钥匙开门的他仿佛是在做贼一样。

优姬兴奋地朝着他招手，“零，你来了。”

“这不是猎人先生，你为什么有我家钥匙？”

优姬抢答道：“是我给他的，你们不是...不是好朋友吗？”

玖兰枢意味深长的眼神扫过门口的零，再看向优姬。

这眼神弄的零有些不爽，看着他和优姬相处倒是和以前没什么区别，难道单单只是不记得了自己？想到这里真是火冒三丈，以后等他想起来了，一定要让他付出点代价。

想起来的最快方法大概是吸血吧，对于吸血鬼来说，血液是储存记忆的载体，只要让他喝下自己的血，就可以了。说来简单，但是对于高级吸血鬼来说除非打到他失血过多他才会想要吸血，再或者是对于喜欢的人的血才有抑制不住的渴望。

屋子里人的谈话又把他的注意力拉了回来，原来他们本来在讨论如何处理窜逃回领地的白蕗更。

优姬说：“枢哥哥，我要一起去。”

玖兰枢：“你留下，英和瑠佳留下了保护优姬顺便留意白蕗更可能会回来。”

优姬不满地说：“我不是小孩子了，不需要人保护，我也可以帮忙。”

玖兰枢有些严肃地看着优姬说：“不如在家好好反省下有问题的血液锭剂这件事。”

这句话说的优姬哑口无言，从来没有被这么说过的她，强忍着眼角的泪水，她看向零，想要寻求一些安慰。

看到这一幕的零心里很惊讶，这绝对不是他认识的玖兰枢，他对优姬从来都是很宠爱的。

看着优姬委屈的眼神，想起那天村子里倒在地上村民尸体的惨状，作为负有监管责任的血猎协会会长的他也难辞其咎。虽然那时候是因为怀孕分了心，但是这也不能当作开脱的理由，想到这里他的心里一直刺痛，他一定要让罪魁祸首白蕗更付出代价。

纯血吸血鬼的巢穴，猎人是不太容易进去的，除非有另外的纯血吸血鬼带。

零紫色的眼睛里带着忧伤，说道：“我也有一定责任，所以我和你一起去，来弥补我的过失。”

等着玖兰枢数落的冷言冷语落下，蓝堂却先张了口：“零你已经做的够多了，不要自责了，之前因为处理白蕗更的事情你差点丢了性命。”

玖兰枢说：“你一起去可以，不过可别拖我后腿。”

这种感觉让零觉得有些熟悉，两个人的关系好像又回到了以前那种经常斗嘴的水平，算是从完全的陌生人又进了一步吧，零心里苦笑了一下，说：“才不会，也麻烦你不要拖我后腿。”

“那收拾下等会就出发吧，毕竟带着人类不能瞬移”，说到人类两个字的时候强调了下，说完玖兰枢转身上了二楼消失在走道里。

零，蓝堂和优姬走在外面的花园里，太阳已经升起温暖的阳光照射在他们身上，今天是一个晴天。

零说：“这是怎么回事，你们怎么在这里？”

蓝堂说：“我们感觉到了枢大人的气息，所以聚集在这里。”

看着零露出了更加疑惑的表情，蓝堂接着说：“纯血吸血鬼唯一的弱点就是心脏，如果一个纯血吸血鬼没有心脏，听起来就变的无懈可击，但是并不是这样的，内心空洞会不断侵蚀吸血鬼，一直到他变成毫无理性的野兽，但是到了这个时候却可以把他关入虚空，牢笼可以靠力量撞开，虚空却要靠理性和智慧才能打开，虚空是一个什么都没有的空间，在里面会变成什么样，谁也不知道。”

零皱了皱眉头说：“心脏的事情没有办法修复吗？”

蓝堂笑了笑说：“有一个传说当他感觉到唤醒他的人对他深深的爱的时候，就会获得一个心脏，好像童话故事里的设定呢。”

零：“唤醒的人？”

蓝堂说：“不是有死去的人对人世间的爱人或者亲人不放心又渡过冥河返回人间的说法，大概就是那个让他牵挂的人吧，不过他本人肯定是知道是谁的，他没有说大概是有自己的打算吧。”

零心想那个人是我吗？在危急的时候他确实有想过玖兰枢，也许是这样他才忘记了自己？

看着零还在消化过量的信息，蓝堂突然想起来补充道：“枢大人现在丧失最近一百年的记忆，所以忘记了你和优姬，不过看起来他和你们相处的还可以嘛，我会想办法让他想起来的。”

听到这里，零觉得自己刚才乱吃优姬的醋真是不应该，他们两个是亲兄妹，就算记得也没什么惊讶的。

他和蓝堂道了谢，感谢他提供了这么多信息，一晚上没睡又淋雨，心情大起大落，零的脑子里现在已经是一团乱麻，他想休息下再来理清这些琐碎的事情。

他回家收拾了下，玖兰枢开着车来接他，这种画面无比熟悉，他们之前还在这车上留下了一些激烈的回忆。

他看向认真开车的玖兰枢，鲜活的坐在自己旁边，他离开之后，他几乎每天都在想两个一起的日子，如果当初答应了他被转化现在就不会这样了，他暗暗下定决心，要把已经偏离轨道的命运拉回原来的轨道。

他们一起朝着白蕗更的老巢行进，跟一般吸血鬼喜欢在荒无人烟的地方筑巢不同，白蕗更的城堡坐落在一个临山旅游小镇的深山里面，两个人混在了一群旅行者里面。

在飞机上一整夜没合眼的零伴着淡淡的红酒味信息素陷入了睡眠，他做了一个香甜的好梦，梦里他和玖兰枢有了两个孩子，在夏日的花园里打水枪玩。

从梦里醒来的他正好对上了坐在旁边的玖兰枢褐色的眼睛，他赶忙闪开了，生怕被看出来梦境的内容。不过终究是梦境，他们现在都是Alpha，不可能会有孩子了，不要说有没有孩子，两个人还会再次在一起吗？

他们找了一家酒店，前台热情的招呼着他们。

前台：“欢迎观临，我们有各种主题的情侣套房两位帅哥要不要试一试？”

零：“我们想开两间房间。”

前台露出难色，“现在是旅游旺季，一间房间两张床的可以吗？”

零看向玖兰枢，玖兰枢说：“我不介意和你一间房。”

零和前台说：“可以。”

夜色已经降临，两个人在楼下的餐厅里吃了一顿晚饭，餐厅的布置特别浪漫，洁白的桌布，桌子上摆着高低不同的装在玻璃杯里的蜡烛，柔和的音乐，精致的食物，还有高脚杯里装着的红酒。

两个人吃完饭之后便回到房间，封闭的酒店套房空间中只有两个人，暧昧极具升温。

玖兰枢拿着要换的衣服走进浴室，沙沙的水声从浴室传了出来。

零软绵绵地靠在沙发上闭着眼睛，不高的酒精也让他有些醉，也许是寂寞太久的原因，也许是飞机上那个梦的原因，他听着从浴室传来的水声，陷入了旖旎的想象中，心痒痒的，身体也骚动起来，暗地里有种期待。

他强忍着这股冲动，毕竟两个人现在可能连普通朋友关系都算不上。

浴室的门开了，站着换好了衣服的玖兰枢，他说：“我要先出去探探路，可能早上才回来，你不用等我”， 说完便推门出去了。

零如释重负般松了一口气，在沙发上盖在外套下面的双腿中间性器早已经充血到爆炸。

他心虚地锁死了门，只能从里面打开。

三下五除二脱光了身上碍事的衣服，准备去床上解决下自己的生理问题，经过椅子的时候看到玖兰枢脱下来的衬衫，鬼使神差地拿了起来，上面还残留有它主人的味道，他深深的吸了一口这味道，他真的回来了，一切是如此真实，虽然只有这样，却幸福的不得了。

长久以来如此渴求着这味道的身体得到了些许的满足，不，这这么会够呢。

洁白紧实的身体没有一丝赘肉，光滑的肌肤散发着青春的光泽，躺在白色的床单上面，脸的旁边放着的是那件有着爱人味道的衣服，他一只手撸动着肉粉色的性器，另外一只手玩弄着同样挺立的乳头，想象着这是情人的手，在爱抚着他的身体。

这种小偷一样的背徳行为让他更加兴奋，也许是压抑太久，终于看到一根救命稻草的时候，就拼了命的想要抓住。

获得了一点就想要更多，人真是贪心的生物。

他的呼吸逐渐变的紊乱起来，微微张开的水润嘴唇中吐出魅惑的声音，脸颊上也浮上一层红云。

高潮来临的时候他哭喊着叫出了声来，泪水打湿了眼眶周围的皮肤。

他独自一人承担了太多责任和痛苦却没有人可以分担，在这偷来的短暂欢愉中，终于找到了一个释放的突破口。

满手都是浓稠滚烫的精液，他小心翼翼地把手上的东西倒进厕所，又洗了洗手。

冰凉的水龙头里的水并没有熄灭身体的热情，释放一次之后仿佛打开了身体的开关，更加空虚寂寞起来，曾经饱尝被疼爱的欢愉的身体只靠自渎怎么可能得到满足。

再次躺在了床单上，纤细的手指移向后穴，干涩紧闭的入口拒绝着异物的入侵。

毕竟他现在不再是Omega了，而是Alpha，他从行李里翻出了一个全新的黑色包装盒里面是支像牙膏一样包装的润滑油。

这还是不久前师兄给他的，单身男性的福利，看得出他的痛苦的师兄，用了这种方式来希望他可以轻松些，本来以为永远都没机会用到的，没想到这么快就派上了用场。

他倒了一些在手上，透明粘稠的液体有些冰凉的感觉，借助着润滑油，他用手指打开了下身的秘境。

赤身裸体皮肤泛红的男性青年撅着屁股跪在酒店的大床上，两个人手指玩弄着自己的后穴，因为润滑油的关系发出了啧啧的水声。

但是不得要领的抽插显然不能满足他，空虚的后穴反而变得更加想要被性器进入。

门外站着忘记拿东西而折返的具有透视能力以及耳朵极为灵敏的吸血鬼，早已把高傲又禁欲的猎人却拿着自己衣服自慰的事看在眼里。

眼睛里带着眼泪的猎人显地更加的迷人了，让人想天天把他欺负哭。

眼前的画面好像和记忆深处的一些东西产生了某种共鸣，身体先回忆起了某种甘甜又苦涩的滋味，吸血鬼胯下的那根早已经硬的不行，当看到Alpha的猎人屁股撅着玩弄自己后穴却得不到满足扭着腰的样子，他决定去帮帮他。

突然瞬移出现在零的眼前的玖兰枢吓了他一跳，赶忙拉起被子盖住了自己裸露的肉体以及玖兰枢的衣服。

零的脸像熟透的红苹果一样，说道：“你怎么回来了？”

玖兰枢眯着眼睛扫视着被子下面零，让他更加心虚。

玖兰枢一把拉开了盖在零身上的被子，露出了下面他的衣服，他意味深长地注视着零，而秘密暴露的零如坐针毡，大脑一片空白，身下的那根却还骄傲地站着。

玖兰枢脱掉了身上的衣服，胯下的巨无物暴露在零的眼前。

“不如我们来互相帮助一下吧，反正都是男性Alpha”，他瞟了一眼旁边放着的润滑油，说：“你准备的还真是周到，连润滑油也带了。”

零本来想反驳，却又不知道从哪下口，被当事人抓到，他拼命的想要让性器软下来，但是却完全做不到，相反身体却在对方的注视下更加渴求抚摸和大力的贯穿。

身体被从后面抱起进了浴室，细长的双腿被打开放在洗手台上，镜子中映出前面立着的肉粉色的性器。因为刚才自己玩过的原因，入口已经变软，硬物从狭小的入口顶进了好久没有经历性事肉穴。

疼痛感让他流出了眼泪，但是身体被填的满满，几个月来的第一次，两个人紧密地连接在一起，心理上得到了满足。

他在心里大声的说：“枢，我真的好想你”，他不敢直接跟对方说，害怕把两个人的关系推得更远。

后颈被柔软的舌头舔得很舒服，尖利的牙齿偶尔碰到皮肤产生的刺痛也像辛辣食品在舌尖产生的刺激一样令他感到愉悦，快感一浪接着一浪的传来，他害羞地抑制着喉咙里的声音。

“刚次自己玩的时候，不是叫的很大声嘛？”

吸血鬼的听觉很好，玖兰枢有透视的能力，想到这里他的身体产生了一阵剧烈的痉挛，两个人身上的热度都高的惊人。

零看着镜子中自己的身体被后面的玖兰枢搞的起起伏伏的样子，他射了出来，白色的液体溅到了他的小腹上。

接着战场又移动到了床上，玖兰枢的那个从正面插了进来，他压着他的身体干了起来。

两个人之间的距离非常近，可以听见彼此急剧的呼吸声，玖兰枢低头舔着零胸前的红蕾，这画面让他又羞又臊，身体更加酥软的任他摆弄。

滚烫的身体纠缠在一起，玖兰枢的表情也变的温柔了很多，和那天雨夜中的他千差万别，仿佛一块寒冰变成了热情的火焰。

零的心里希望着他能快点回复记忆，这份热情是不是说明他已经想起了什么？

巨浪一般的快感席卷而来，让他放弃了思考，沉溺在了这份强烈的感觉中，反正他们还有很多个日日夜夜。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有强制 触手 请注意排雷

再次醒来已经是清晨，想起昨天晚上的事情，他有些羞愧，不知道会不会误了事。

转过头来正好对上旁边玖兰枢正仔细地看着他的棕色眼睛，心跳一下子加速，连呼吸也有些不顺畅。

“我好像忘记了一些关于你的事情，你能帮我回忆起来吗？” 磁性的男性声音飘入了他的耳朵，整个人也变的酥酥麻麻起来。

这种事到底要怎么回忆嘛，想起来两个人曾经脸红心跳的回忆，零的脸像烧起来一样。

“这种事，只要吸血就可以传递了吧。”

玖兰枢的手不老实的抚上了零的脸，纤长白皙的手指从脸颊上滑到了红润的嘴唇边上，“我想听你亲口说。”

虽然知道他是故意在恶作剧，想要看自己炸毛的样子，还是着了他的道，一个白色的枕头直接被压在了玖兰枢头上，枕头的主人溜去了卫生间。

看着镜子里颀长结实的身体上一片片痕迹，提醒着他昨天发生了什么，他打开了水管，捧了一把凉水浇到有些发烫到脸上。

想到玖兰枢大概是已经想起来了以前的事情，镜子里的自己开心的表情都写在了脸上，终于他要拿回主动权也要让玖兰枢吃瘪一回。

他快速洗脸刷牙，穿好了衣服收拾好了行囊，准备朝着山里白蕗更的巢穴出发。

出发前玖兰枢特别嘱咐道：“白蕗家最厉害的是幻术，力量并不是很强大，却可以困住比施术者本人力量强几倍的被施术者，这种幻术可以诱导出被施术者内心的恐惧。”

玖兰枢的眼神有些凝重又接着说：“如果可以，我希望你不要跟着去了。”

零说：“对你来说也一样危险吧，特别是你现在这种情况，说不定更容易在幻术中迷失。”

玖兰枢说：“这种幻术最危险的地方在于，它只是诱导，如果中了这种术的人不能自救，即使施术者死了也解不开，你确定还要去？”

零说：“我早已经下定决心，一定要亲手杀了她。”

说着他握紧了右手，苍白的皮肤下是暴起的青筋。

两个人出门的时候还是清晨，天边的月亮还没有完全落下，太阳已经升起。因为还早，空荡的街道上几乎没有什么人，这座小城还在睡眠中。

已经是入冬时节，嘴里呼出的空气变成了一团团白气。

他们所在的城市平时没有这么冷，零的耳朵冻的通红，手脚也因为寒冷和紧张变的有些僵硬。

一只手抓住了他的手，一股暖流从对方的手心传过来，一直传到他的心里，寒冷被驱散了紧张感也飞走了，两个人牵着手肩并肩的向着山的深处走去。

“没想到吸血鬼的手竟然不是凉的。”

“因为牵着零的手，就感觉有热度源源不断的从手心冒出来。”

“不要说这么肉麻的话。”

玖兰枢带着有些苦涩的表情说：“你不知道那边的世界真的很冷，直到我听到了一个声音，我内心迫切的想要回到这个世界，于是我就回来了，我现在确信是你的声音，虽然我只能回忆起一些碎片。”

这番话让零的心一下子从风平浪静变的波涛汹涌，先是心疼，继而是得知了自己就是唤醒玖兰枢的人的幸福。

他微笑地看着玖兰枢说：“没事，我相信你一定会想起来的。”

眼前是无尽的深绿色的松树，不寻常的雾也越来越浓郁，虽然经常有些岔路，但是玖兰枢却像脑子里有一个活地图一样，非常明确的知道前进的方向。

空气中弥漫的血腥味和杀气越来越重，目的地应该接近了。

突然几个身影从天而降，伴随着她们降落的是一发发射向零的子弹，他们有明显的目标就是零。

玖兰枢用剑击飞了如雨点般的子弹，金属的弹头撞击在剑上发出了清脆的响声。

一群穿着黑色裙子白色围裙拿着枪的吸血鬼女仆把他们包围了，她们面容较好，表情冷漠没有生气，好像是精致的人偶似的。

玖兰枢一把抱起了零飞到了半空中，而零在空中趁机射击，打伤了下面的几个敌人，她们只是白蕗更的仆从，并没有伤人，零希望打伤她们，让她们自动让开。

鲜血从被打中的吸血鬼的皮肤中喷了出来，她们好像不知道疼痛似的美丽的脸庞并没有什么变化，血液顺着她们到身体滴在了旁边到土地上。

逃出了包围圈之后，玖兰枢瞬移到那些女仆身边，闪着寒光的剑刺穿了她们的胸膛，血液飞溅起来喷到了空中，他的脸上和衣服上。

看着眼前似成相识的场景，但是身处现场带来了更加震撼的体验，眼前毫无怜悯之心野兽捕食的场景和平时温柔的玖兰枢判若两人，也许这才是真实的他，如果说零的心里完全不害怕那一定是假的。

作为的血猎的他早就知道吸血鬼就是这样的野兽，但是沉溺在温柔里的时候选择性的接受了他温柔的那部分，否认了他吸血鬼本质的部分。

也许只是因为没有心的原因吧，但是这样的想法也掩盖不了心里微小的声音，没错他是吸血鬼啊，吸血鬼本来就是这个样子的。

浓郁的血腥气进入了他的鼻腔，被血液染红的土地侵略着他的视觉，他有种头晕目眩的恶心感，快要吐了出来，好像脚下的土地也摇晃了起来。

不，脚下的土地是真的在摇晃，裂开了一个又一个的大口子，一道道土墙从地里长了出来，形成了一个迷宫，把他和玖兰枢隔开。

他屏息凝神，让自己镇静下来，当务之急是找到玖兰枢。

浓密的云在天上快速流动，让本来就阴森的林子里的光线变的更加暗。

地上时不时的看见吸血鬼女仆的尸体，她们的眼睛睁得大大的好像带着怨恨，殷红的血液洒在地上，刺激着零的视觉神经。

墙的内侧好像是有些响动，不知道是还有活着的吸血鬼女仆还是玖兰枢，他小心翼翼地挪着步子靠近，握紧了手里的枪，心提到了嗓子眼。

突然一个黑影朝着他扑了过来，黑影的动作极快，他条件反射的拿起了枪。

身体被一双手按在墙上，而手的主人正用鲜红的眼睛看着他，他有些紧张，这个玖兰枢看起来带着杀气有些不太对劲。

玖兰枢说：“我带你去看个好东西。”

看着只是这样，零悬着的心放了下来，不满的抱怨道：“不要突然出来吓人啊。”

“哪里吓人了”，玖兰枢拉起零的手，两个人朝着迷宫深处跑去。

迷宫的最里面空地的中央有一个巨大金色的鸟笼，里面有一个圆形的床，床上覆盖着一层紫色发着亮光的透明类似硅胶的物质，就像一个q弹的大果冻，那团果冻仿佛有生命似的蠕动着。

玖兰枢走进了笼子里，朝着零招手，他觉得一切怪异极了，眼前的画面好像精致美丽，却又透着某种阴森，但是玖兰枢既然进去了，大概没有什么危险吧。

零踏进了鸟笼，稍微有些好奇的靠近了紫色的床，想看清楚这是什么东西。

没想到紫色的液体像数个触手一样一下子爬上了他的身体，想要拿枪去打它，枪和手之间进入粘稠润滑的液体而被紫色的触手夺走了，摔在了旁边的地上发出来“哐当”一声。

“玖兰枢”，他大声呼救。

玖兰枢转过头来若有所思地看着他，好像没有丝毫要帮助他的意思。

零有些不耐烦，作为恶作剧在这个时候是不是太恶劣了点，他说：“我们不是要去找白蕗更吗，停留在这里干什么，你快帮我把这个东西弄掉。”

玖兰枢冷冷地说：“那个不着急，先解决下我们之间的问题比较好。”

零有些疑惑说：“你在说什么啊，我这么听不懂。”

“你害怕了吧，在心里起了疑虑，在看到了吸血鬼样子的我，也许想着这根本不算是人类，是被欲望蒙蔽双眼毫无怜悯的凶残野兽。”

被看穿了零并不想因为自己的一点情绪而影响到爱人，他也不十分清楚自己的想法，更不想伤害了对方，他有些颤抖地说：“我......我没有。”

“先是李土为了当上吸血鬼的帝王害死了很多生命，现在是白蕗更也为了这个目标做着同样的事情，他们视生命如草芥，为了自己的目标不择手段，完全沦为内心欲望的奴隶。而我这个已经在帝位上的人的真面目是不是比他们更加可憎呢？”

玖兰枢一边说一边一步一步靠近零，强大的压迫感随之而来。

“你现在只是......只是在这种特殊情况下，你跟他们是不一样的，我愿意相信你。”

“如果我和他们是一样的，你会怎么样呢？”

“你......你不会的。”

“在欲望面前，生命不堪一击。”

“我相信你，现在把我身上的东西解开，我们消灭掉白蕗更就回家好不好？”

“其实你还是害怕的吧，要不然为什么之前不肯接受转化？”

零陷入了沉默，他没有办法再假装下去，如果玖兰枢真是和白蕗更他们一样的人，他真的不知道他应该如何继续面对他，他从来没想过这个问题，如果真的是这样，他还会和他在一起吗？

其实他是知道答案的，他不会跟这样的人一起，他不是黄梨，但是他内心深处极力的希望这不是真的。

一只带着刺的蔷薇枝条从地上冒了出来，戳破了淡紫色的果冻缠上了零，他的衣服在果冻的侵蚀和蔷薇枝条锋利的刺下面变的支离破碎，衣服还勉强的挂在他身上，但是从破损的地方露出的身体更加诱人。

白净的皮肤上出现了一道道鲜红的血印，粘液触手抚摸着伤口带了一种奇异的感觉，疼痛和酥痒，以及突如其来的欲望与空虚，下半身逐渐抬起头来。

“你放开我，要不然我永远都不会原谅你了。”

“身体很想要吧，既然你嘴上这么相信我，让我看看绝对不屈从欲望的猎人先生会变成什么样吧。”

零心里想让性器软下去，可是越这么想它却越发的硬着，像是和他做对似的。

紫色液体分成了几股爬上了他的身体，先遣部队像两只小手一样捏着他胸口已经挺立起来的粉色乳头。突然的揉捏带来的感觉像是电流一样以乳头为中心扩散到身体别的地方，后穴也更加空虚，抑制不住的发出了一声呻吟。

“只是被玩弄了乳头就这么有感觉？”

“才没有。”

又一股湿润柔软的触手缠绕着他大腿内侧敏感的部位动了起来，沿着大腿内侧一点点又卷在了肉红色的柱状体上，越积越多的液体包裹着艳红色的龟头缓慢的上下移动着，那种前所未有的感觉让他差一点射了出来。

有一小股顺着马眼部分流进了更深处，疼痛感和灼烧感不仅没有让欲火熄灭，反而让他烧的更加旺盛。

后穴也没有被放过，紫色的触手好像像果冻一样软，每一次刮擦到肠壁上的敏感点总是差一点意思。

快感像烟花一样一波接着一波，因为太过刺激，眼泪也挤出了眼眶，他紧紧的闭着嘴不发出任何声音，流出了倔强的神色，但是皮肤上的潮红却出卖了他。

“很舒服是不是？虽然是Alpha竟然也这么会享受，零的身体好色。”

“才没有，你快放开我。”

“为什么这么不诚实呢，这样可不是好孩子。”

手掌打在饱满光裸的屁股上，发出了清脆的响声，疼痛感意想不到的带来了更大的刺激，他没忍住发出了一声呻吟。

接二连三的响起了啪啪的声音，体内积聚的快感仿佛也被推上了一个新的巅峰。

不能射出来，他咬着牙强忍着这巨大的爽感，把自己从射的边缘拉了回来。

玖兰枢解开了腰带顺着床边坐了下来，而零被触手强按着在他面前跪了下来。

两个手指插入了零的本来紧闭的嘴里，手指搅动他口腔内柔软的舌头，被迫张开着嘴巴迎合着手指的入侵有种说不出的屈辱感。

他猛的一咬，瞬间口腔中充满了血腥味，好像打开了什么开关似的身体变的更加的燥热，是血，吸血鬼的血有催淫的效果。

他有些懊恼，身体陷入了某个临界点，难受的不得了。

坚硬肿胀的性器插入了口中，粗暴地抽插了起来。

充满雄性气味的东西，让他有些喘不过来气，意识好像有些被控制一样，他的舌头舔起了口中的入侵物。

不要啊，停下来，身体却好像不再受控制的机器，自己动了起来。

下身的孔洞还不断的被侵犯着，引起了一阵一阵的痉挛。触手好像是和着某种节奏，总在临界点停了下来，他有些被欲望折磨的就要投降，只要说出：“求你，插进来”，就可以得到释放吧，但是自尊不允许他放弃。

不知道过了多长时间，玖兰枢发出了沉重的喘息声说明着他也即将到达高潮，他把性器从零的嘴里拔了出来，精液全数射在了他的脸上，头发上。白色粘稠的液体顺着潮红的脸颊滴了下来。

身体有些松懈，一瞬间再也守不住精关，频临高潮临界点多次的身体终于释放了出来，但是触手并没有放过他，而且继续玩弄着他更加敏感的前端，一股热流从阴茎中喷了出来，他被触手玩到了失禁。

“零真是可爱。”

浑身的酸痛感，好像经历了很长时间的体力劳动，脑子变了一片空白，玖兰枢的声音也消失在了遥远的虚空中，他倒在了床上失去了意识。

整个人好像是一叶孤舟在虚空中漂浮了许久，没有找到可以靠岸的地方。

“零......零......”

玖兰枢的声音在呼唤着他的名字。

[（选项 D-1 不理他）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807274/chapters/46950664)  
（选项 D-2 回应他）


	11. BE1 沉默的空白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上接第4章节，选择肢A-1：答应优姬的邀请。  
> 排雷：此选择肢会到达BE1：沉默的空白。

看着少女热情的眼神，零实在无法拒绝对方的邀请，虽然犹豫了一下，还是接受了优姬的邀请，两个人来到舞池。

互相点头致意之后，零的手搭上了优姬的背，两个人跳了起来。

起初还好，直到他的目光撞上了玖兰枢的目光，那是一种不太容易用语言说出来的感觉，瞬时让他觉得如芒刺在背。

两个人跳得其实都不怎么熟练，在得知被玖兰枢注视着之后更是手放在哪里都不太自在，仿佛是被捉奸了似的。

零更是不敢去看优姬的眼睛，害怕被她看出他和玖兰枢之间的关系发生了一些改变。

他打算等之后有时间了再好好跟优姬坦白这件事，但是现在他自己也不那么肯定，所以还没有办法跟她解释。

在发生了若干次踩脚“事故”之后，优姬拉着他跑到了大厅外面，一轮弦月挂在天空，淡淡的月光透过走廊上的窗户照射了进来。

两个人走到了走廊的尽头停了下来，外面是有着喷泉的小花园，八月的天气有些炎热，花园里的花也争奇斗艳地开着，各种味道的花香混在一起反而让零觉得有些不舒服，优姬找他出来还不知道要说些什么。

他突然感觉被一股强大的Alpha信息素包围，想动却动不了，连声音都无法从喉咙里发出来。

而这股信息素就来自身边的少女，这个曾经需要他保护的小女孩已经长大成人。

“零，我知道你最近一直很痛苦，只要抽走关于我们的记忆你就会变轻松吧。明明好不容易报了家仇，还是眉头不展。你之前一直保护着我，这次也换我来为零做点什么吧。”

零感觉身体里的什么东西正在被抽离，他挣扎着，大声喊着不要，却怎么都发不出来声音，最后身体越来越沉的倒在地上。

他再次醒来已经是次日，仿佛从漫长的冬眠中苏醒。眼睛睁开已经是自己的房间，是和平时一样的一天。他有些头疼，脑子里有些混乱，昨天晚上好像发生了什么事情，但是他怎么都想不起来了。

昨天去参加了吸血鬼们举办的舞会，回来便成了这个样子，吸血鬼果然不值得信任。

脑子里的记忆有些斑驳，却好像还是连贯的，怎么想也没有整理出个端倪。

环视房间四周，简单的家具，淡色的桌子椅子套装，桌子角落里有一个褐色纸袋，打开纸袋，精美的水晶容器出现在眼前，里面是抑制剂。

有着雕琢装饰的水晶容器跟这个屋子的风格格格不入，完全不像是他的东西，他使劲想这个东西怎么会在这里，只是让头更加疼而已。

放在桌子上的血蔷薇不再散发出银色的光芒，而是失去了光泽，这让他突然想到前几天去见黑主灰阎，提起的这把武器即将到达它的极限，但是好在他们准备制作一把新的。

想到这里零产生了一股忧伤的情绪，好像忘记了什么非常重要的事情。

又过了几日，熔炉已经准备好，到了重铸血蔷薇的时刻，按理说这应该令他高兴，时时陪在身边的好战友终于又要重生，但是他的心里却似乎被沉重的悲伤紧紧的缠绕。

他作为血猎协会的新会长以及血蔷薇的持有者来到了玖兰大宅，里面的陈设有种莫名的熟悉感，这个场景仿佛曾经在梦中出现过一样。

经过厨房的时候，挂围裙的地方挂着一条浅粉色荷叶边的围裙，也如同是曾经穿过的样子，不过他自嘲到可能是因为今天有很重要的事情让他过度紧张，这个围裙其实没有什么特别的，在市场算常见的样式。

他慢慢地走在木质楼梯上，朝着有着熔炉的二楼走去，他的心里产生了一团莫名的恐惧，他很少有这种感觉，即使在猎杀吸血鬼的时候也极少出现。

终于走到了熔炉的房间门口，他轻轻推开门，看见一个褐色长发的女孩子紧紧地搂着褐色短发的男子，她的眼睛又红又肿，看起来是哭了很久。

“快到时间了，你以后要坚强点。” 男子对女孩说。

女孩退出了房间，经过零的时候欲言又止。

屋子里只剩下两个人，眉目似画的男性吸血鬼走向零，这个画面也很是熟稔，伴随他的是一股若有若无的红酒味。

这味道竟然让零觉得很舒服，勾的他心里痒痒的，对方可是吸血鬼啊，他驱散了这种奇怪的想法。

男性吸血鬼越走越近，带着些轻微的压迫感，零的心脏剧烈地跳动着，他感觉喉咙发干，吞咽了一下口水。

对方越靠越近，看着他稍微有些惊慌失措的样子，坏坏地笑了一下，终于在某个依然突破安全距离的地方停下。

对方伸出了手，处于礼貌零也伸出了手来回应。

肌肤相接触的时候，产生了某种过电一般的感觉。

“我知道你什么都不记得了，不过以后维护和平的重担就要交给你了，我会作为血蔷薇一直和你在一起的，直到灵魂耗尽。”

突然被说了这样类似表白一样话的零有些面红耳赤，明明是陌生人，却说了这样的话，他的心里甜中带苦，苦中含甜。

吸血鬼转身向前走去，在一个深色木头制成的椅子上坐下，对他微笑了一下，渐渐闭上了眼睛。

本来空无一物的熔炉，突然燃烧了起来，红色的火焰熊熊燃烧，发出了毕毕剥剥的声音，火舌跳动着，像是一颗充满了生命力的心脏。

火苗的红色像无数小箭向零射来，他的眼睛有些刺痛，几颗眼泪顺着眼角流了出来。

不知道烧了多久，他就这么静静地站着仿佛一尊石像，虽然只有十几分钟，却好像是过了一辈子那么漫长。

炉膛中的火已经熄灭，取而代之的是一把崭新的银色手枪。

他拿了起来，放在手中，血蔷薇还带着热度，是比人体温稍高的温度，手握住它仿佛能感受到它的里面也有一颗心脏，激烈地跳动着。

零回到孤儿院的时候，天已经黑了下来，一轮满月挂在天空，照在院子里的樱花树上，现在的树已经全是绿叶了。

樱花季非常短暂，樱花落了以后就变成了平凡的绿叶树了。

他想起自己在某个时候好像也发出了类似的感叹，心底的某个感觉涌动起来，就像是来自远古的风。

走近自己的房间，发现屋子里的灯竟然亮着，小心翼翼地推开门进去发现并没有人，心里一下子空落落的，不知道为什么会产生这样的期待，怎么可能会有人呢，亮着的灯或许是出门的时候忘记关了。

零独自一个坐在椅子上，看着手里刚获得的枪，纤长的手指摩挲着比一般枪稍微长一些的枪管，上面的铭文Bloody Rosy（血蔷薇）带来了一些不同的触感。

手指的温度传递给了枪管，枪管也变的温暖起来。

他发觉到这把枪好像并非一个死物，激情、躁动和生命力源源不断的从手指传到心脏。

这种情绪点燃了他，仿佛有一团烈火在他的胸口燃烧。

他拿起了血蔷薇，轻轻地吻着它，继而把它放在胸口，坚硬的枪身摩擦着胸口，两颗心脏一起强烈的跳动着。

他的呼吸也伴随着枪的移动变的炽热起来。

枪管上的铭文凹凸不平的质感刮到了他敏感的乳头，艳红色的小点充血之后直立立的挺了起来。

快感以乳头为起点，流窜至下腹，由身体的深处产生的滚烫热度一点点冒了出来。

他粗暴的解开了下身的束缚，腰带的搭扣发出叮叮咣咣的声音，早已经蓄势待发的紫红色阴茎弹了出来。

骨节分明的手指上下套弄着又热又涨的分身，胸口也因为急促的呼吸而起起伏伏。

他的身体记得这种感觉，脑子里浮现出曾经被抵在墙上强行地被抚摸着性器，但是却看不清那个人的脸，一股好怀念的感觉油然而生。

“虽然嘴巴很硬，但是身体不是很诚实嘛。” 这样的话语声好像在房间中响起，嘴角的一抹笑容有些模糊的呈现在眼前。

零大张着嘴，不断有热气喷出他的口腔，身体极度渴望着释放，他加快了撸动的频率。

因为积攒了一段时间的缘故，他射出去了很多，身体不断抽搐着，发出了小声的呻吟声，两行泪水在不知道什么时候顺着脸颊滑下，留下了两道痕迹，晶莹的泪水顺着桌子边缘滴下，在地毯上留下了两个小小的水洼。

但是胸中的这股火焰还没有熄灭，身下的柱状体再次变得坚硬。

整个人被莫名的悲伤包围起来，他小声的哭泣着，不知道又释放了几次，但是眼睛变有些红肿。

多年以后，大家都说有一个沉默寡言的吸血鬼猎人，所到之处闻风丧胆。虽然追求他的人很多，但是他一直孤身一人，到老也没有娶谁，一直守护着人类和吸血鬼之间的和平。


	12. HE1 幸福的彼岸

“我愿意。”

这三个字掷地有声，玖兰枢露出又惊又喜的表情，在黑暗中仿佛散发着柔和的微光。

“你真的愿意吗？” 玖兰枢小心翼翼地确认着零的想法。

零点了点头，“现在就可以”。

坚定的话语安抚了情人的不安，玖兰枢微笑着把零拥入怀中。

皮肤相接处传来暖意，淡淡的红酒味包裹着零，给他以安心的感觉。

“真的不会后悔吗？”

“不会后悔，来吧。” 零拉开了浴衣，露出了白皙的颈部和锁骨。

粉红色的舌头顺着光滑的颈部移动到锁骨部位，柔软湿润的感觉让零敏感的身体为之一颤，一声鼻音也无意识的被从鼻腔中挤了出来。

两个人之间的气氛再度变的暧昧，昏黄的月光给这种模糊不清涂上了一层更加令人想靠近的色彩。

“我很高兴你愿意，不过我还是会给你一些时间再考虑考虑。突然觉得饿了呢，零也是想要的吧，现在还有很多时间，不如我们再来一次吧。”

“那就来一决胜负吧。” 零看着玖兰枢的眼睛，如是重负般的笑了起来。

零的身体突然被公主抱一样抱起，玖兰枢搂着他朝着屋内走去。

“讨厌，放我下来了。” 零小幅度地扭动着。

玖兰枢看着零的眼睛说：“不放，就当提前练习下婚礼抱新娘的姿势吧。” 

零的脸一下子红了，这算是在求婚吗，四肢百骸甚至连毛孔都被安抚的舒舒服服，“谁要当你新娘，我可是男人。”

“那我今天可要使劲欺负零，只到零答应了为止。” 说着玖兰枢亲了零脸颊一下。

两个人有说有笑的进了房间，今晚夜色太美，令人沉醉。

（数日后）

站在师傅夜刈十牙面前的零有些犹豫不绝，虽然已经排练了好几次说辞，但是话在嘴边就是说不出来。

他要被转化为吸血鬼以及和玖兰枢结婚的事情不知道哪个更令师傅不能接受，然而不管哪件事都像一个重磅炸弹。捡重的那个先说，影响小的那件事就更容易被听的人接受吧。

“师傅。”

“嗯。” 坐在办公室处理文件的夜刈十牙抬起了头。

“玖兰枢不准备冶炼源金属了。” 

零打算用这种欲扬先抑的方法，先抛出一个问题，然后再说解决办法，循序渐进从而让夜刈十牙不会太震惊。

“看来你们找到了更好的解决办法了。” 

看到夜刈十牙并没有因为抛出的问题而震惊，反而一副胸有成竹的样子，零感觉自己完全被师傅看穿了，于是开门见山的直接说：“由我被转化为吸血鬼，既是吸血鬼猎人的我，同时也是吸血鬼，于是成为最强猎杀吸血鬼的人型兵器。”

一口气说完这话的零暗暗地观察起师傅的脸色，夜刈十牙露出了凝重的神色，却没有显得很惊讶。

“零，你想好了吗？据我所知，吸血鬼要是想要变成人类，是需要付出高昂的代价的：一个纯血吸血鬼的生命。”

想到了那天他对玖兰枢说“我愿意”这三个字的时候玖兰枢喜悦的表情，他的脸色变的微微发红，他看着夜刈十牙的眼睛沉静地说：“我想好了，我不能看着他去死。”

夜刈十牙带着略微担心的神情回应道：“你想好就好。” 

零看着夜刈十牙已经接受了这件事，说出他要和玖兰枢结婚这件事也不是很困难。

“还有一件事”，零顿了一下，“就是我和玖兰枢要结婚了。” 说话的时候零看向旁边不敢看师傅的眼睛，脸变的更红了，像日落时候天边的红霞。

夜刈十牙先是叹了一口气，然后只能略微苦笑着说：“师傅祝福你。” 零不知道的是夜刈十牙其实早已经看出了端倪，他不喜欢吸血鬼，然而看着零和玖兰枢密切来往之后变的开朗多了，还是从心底祝福他和玖兰枢。

看着师傅还是接受了这些事情，零忽然感觉浑身上下松快了很多，好像卸下了千斤的重负。他轻快地说了声谢谢，准备离开这里。  
夜刈十牙送他到门口，对着零做了一个手枪的手势，说道：“你被转化为吸血鬼以后，如果敢做什么危害人类的事情，我一定会亲手杀了你。”

零带着点苦涩的表情说道：“师傅，我一定不会的。” 

“不过以后要是谁欺负你，我一定会替你做主，把他揍一顿，不管你变成什么样，永远都是我的笨蛋徒弟。” 

夜刈十牙摸了摸零的头，就像他还是十四五的时候，他在他眼中就像没长大的孩子转眼间就到了成婚的年龄的大人。说这话的时候，他眼睛里仿佛闪过一些晶莹的亮光，强忍着没有流出来。

零听到了后面的话，一扫脸上的阴霾，做了个鬼脸说道：“您也永远是我的笨蛋师傅。” 

通过了师傅这关的零，开始和玖兰枢一起筹备婚礼，每天都沉醉在无比幸福中，终于在一个月后迎来了婚礼。

这一天两个人都穿着白色的西装，西装上带着银白色镶嵌着宝石的蔷薇花装饰。零里面穿着深灰色和深蓝色相间的条纹衬衫，玖兰枢穿着类似的但是浅蓝色和白色相间的条纹样式。

零站在镜子前看着穿着结婚礼服的自己有些感慨万千。

玖兰枢走过来把手搭在他的肩膀，看着镜子里的两个人说：“你今天真帅。”

零看着镜子中穿着同样白色礼服的玖兰枢，也是帅的让人挪不开眼睛，笑着说：“你也是。”

玖兰枢回应道：“你不知道我有多紧张，几千年来第一次结婚。” 

“你还会紧张吗，真是不可思议。” 零虽然嘴上很平淡甚至带着打趣的口吻揶揄了下玖兰枢，心里却开心的不得了。

玖兰枢把头凑近了零，在他耳边低语道：“那你来用身体感受一下，我有多紧张。”

低沉的声音和轻微的气一起吹到耳朵里，引起了心灵和身体的一阵骚动，随后便是深厚绵长的吻，零的舌头被吮吸着，快感伴随着窒息感一点一点升高，仿佛遥远地方的乐曲随着距离不断拉近声音变的大了起来。

最近本来就因为忙被迫禁欲的身体一点就着，分身涨的有些痛，后穴也不安分起来，粉色的乳尖挺立了起来，有种饥饿感在身体中生根发芽一下子变成参天大树。

两个人脱掉了上衣的西装，玖兰枢从零的背后抱着他，并且伸了一只手到他的衣服里，撩拨着他胸前的凸起。

乳头被手指摩擦着，快感好像是小簇的手持烟花一样劈劈啪啪地响个不停，身体越来越热，难以抑制的娇声从喉咙里发出。

“零的乳头已经变硬了呢，真可爱。”

零害羞地反驳道：“别说那个词出来啊。”

“咔哒”一声腰带上的搭扣已经被解开，裤子也被脱了下来，露出光裸细长的双腿和紧实的臀部，肉红色分身从束缚中释放出来。

身后是玖兰枢坚实的肉体，一个火热的硬物顶在穴口却不进去，弄的他心里痒痒的。

身前是一面镜子，两个穿着条纹衬衫，下身真空的白皙身体交叠在一起。

镜子中的零被身后的人玩弄着乳头和性器，小小的红缨在入侵者的手里仿佛因为揉捏变的比平时更加的大了，性器也不断被迫的吐出晶莹的液体，不论是脸颊还是肌肤都带上了一抹嫣红。

镜子中淫靡的景象大大地激发了零的羞耻感，他奋力的想挣脱玖兰枢的束缚，“不要在这里。”

看穿了他心事的玖兰枢说道：“不是挺好的嘛，零也还没见过自己这时候的样子吧，心里难道不好奇吗？”

零一字一顿的强调道：“一点都不好奇。” 

同时后穴被两个手指突然地插入，借着淫液的润滑，手指一下子被下面的小嘴吞了进去。

手指搅动着内里艳红色的媚肉，强烈的舒爽感像滴在干裂土地上的大暴雨，毕竟禁欲了一段时间，身体其实渴望的不得了却碍于面子不能说出来。

“啊...啊...”

“零喜欢在镜子前面被插入吧，后面湿答答的，紧紧地缠着我的手指说想要呢。” 

“别废话了，快点进来。” 体内的烈焰把理性完全吞噬了，满脑子只想的是和自己的Alpha紧密的结合在一起。

两个人跪在镜子前面，好在地面是软软的地毯，膝盖也不觉得辛苦。

零的双手扶在镜子上面，身体直立着和玖兰枢贴在一起，肉穴里被粗长的分身进进出出着，他转头过去和玖兰枢粘腻地吻着对方，像两股纠缠在一起的锁链。

体内急剧产生了快感像飞向青空的气球一样快速地远离地面，终于达到了一个临界点崩盘了。大量白色的精液喷溅在镜子上，像一摊一摊白色的奶油，它们顺着镜面慢慢的滑下来。

零想去擦掉自己的“杰作”，想到玖兰枢还没有释放于是扭动起腰部想要帮他释放。

刚射过的内壁异常敏感，和分身不停的接触摩擦大大加强了之前的快感，让他的性器又站了起来。

腿部有些发软，这让他的动作慢了下来。

此时玖兰枢把自己的分身拔了出来，一把抱起了零，把他按在深色沙发里面。他的双腿搭在玖兰枢的腿上，胳膊环抱在玖兰枢的脖子，双唇紧紧的纠缠在一起，交换着口中的银丝。

又粗又长的性器一次一次插向身体最深处，被满足的感觉是幸福的。

回想起两个人从互相对立的情敌关系，而如今却又如糖似蜜的融合在一起，不只是是身体，更是灵魂也十分契合。

黏糊糊的汗液打湿了背后的沙发，两个人的喘息也更加急促。

“零，我爱你。”

“我...也...是。” 一波高过一波的快感让零没有办法完整的说完这三个字。

“我想要你，成为我的伴侣吧。”

“嗯。”

肉穴中的性器又变的更加的粗壮，已经成熟的秘地还是接纳了它，快感和痛感如天崩地裂般袭来，口中不断吐出大声的呻吟，眼泪像小溪一般从眼眶中流出，视线变的模糊起来，天地间再无万物，只有彼此的存在。

大股大股滚烫的白浆被灌入内壁，小腹像被灌满水的气球微微鼓起。虽然已经结束，两个人还黏在一起，心跳还未平复大口喘着粗气。

看着一片狼藉的沙发上乱糟糟的衬衫，零突然意识到大事不妙，“糟糕，衬衣都皱皱巴巴的弄成一团了。”

总不能穿着这样的衣服参加婚礼吧，这可怎么办。

玖兰枢笑着看着他说：“没关系啊。”

零看着玖兰枢，大概玖兰枢有什么办法吧。  
“在结婚典礼前没有忍住做了这样的事情大家也会理解的吧。”

听到了这样的回答的零脸黑了下来，“只会投过来怪异的目光吧”，准备动手揍玖兰枢一顿。

玖兰枢赶忙作出防御的姿势，笑着说：“还有备用的礼服。”

两个人快速收拾了一下，又变成衣着光鲜的一对璧人，除了零觉得有些腰疼和腿软。

两个人在众人的注视和祝福下举行了盛大的婚礼，交换了戒指，宣誓了爱的誓词。

（若干年后）

盛夏的花园里零正拿着园艺剪刀修剪着花枝，阳光照在他脸颊细密的汗珠上折射出晶莹的光彩。

突然一束水柱朝着他射来，在他的衬衫上留下了一大片水渍，同时一个琥珀色眼睛银发的拿着水枪的六七岁小男孩躲到了他的身后。

“小夜快出来啊，躲在爸爸身后算什么啊？” 声音来自眼前的另外一个男童，不仔细看他和另外一个男童简直一摸一样，只是他的瞳色是一个紫色一个琥珀色，他们是一对双胞胎。

身后叫做小夜的男童委屈地看着零，嘟着嘴说道：“爸爸，哥哥欺负我。”

“日酱，不要欺负弟弟。” 

看到爸爸批评了哥哥，小夜在爸爸身后朝着哥哥做了一个鬼脸。

“爸爸，我没有欺负弟弟，明明是他先动手的。” 被批评的日酱也露出委屈的表情。

两个小朋友眼睛之间碰撞出激烈的火花，简直要打起来。

这时候又一股水花喷到了零的脖子上，玖兰枢晃了晃手里的水枪扔给了零，“一起来玩啊，昔日的神枪手。”

“父亲不准欺负爸爸。” 两个小童异口同声。

“你干嘛学我说话。”

“你才是。”

“去把咱们家的大魔王消灭掉吧。” 零指着玖兰枢说道。

三股水流一起向玖兰枢飞去，不过被他躲了过去。

四个人在花园里愉快的玩起了水枪，洒下一片欢声笑语。

多年以前，他走向有着等着自己的玖兰枢的屋子的时候，没有想过事情会向着这种方向发展，现在的他感觉很幸福。

（HE 1 幸福的彼岸）


	13. Normal Ending 心的传承

听到“白蕗更”这三个字的时候零的心里警铃大作，虽然并没有见过这位纯血吸血鬼，但是从玖兰枢的笔记中却有所了解，她是一个危险分子。

送别了优姬的零又展开了大量调查，果然还是让他发现了端倪，白蕗更在偷偷地筹划着什么，而这批改良血液锭剂便是她的秘密武器。

零成功阻止了这批有问题的改良血液锭剂流入吸血鬼的社会，而白蕗更也被抓了起来，等待她的即将是血猎协会联合吸血鬼元老院的审判。

（数年后）

室外已经是夕阳西下，路上没有几个行人，血猎协会的靶场里的人们却还在辛勤的练着枪法。

其中最惹眼的是一对银发双胞胎少年，他们像是互相较劲一般都获得了若干个十环的好成绩。

在他们身后注视着他们的中年人露出了一个宽慰的微笑，没有被标记的Omega竟然也可以怀孕生子可以说是一种奇迹吧。

双胞胎收了枪，争先恐后地拥到中年人身边，异口同声的说道：“爸爸，今天可以去见父亲吗？”

中年人点了点头。

三个人来到一栋大宅前，推开门走进大厅的零心里一紧，每一次踏进这个屋子的时候，总能想起那时候的情景，鲜活的记忆涌入脑海如同昨日，每一次来到这里心都被凌迟了一遍似的。

他们上了铺着地毯地楼梯，来到二楼地一间屋子。一口水晶棺材摆在房间中，褐色头发的青年在睡在里面，好像只是睡着了一样。

零的细长地手指轻轻地抚摸过水晶棺，深情地望着里面的人，说道：“枢，我们最近过的也很好，虽然外面不太平静，但是也都解决了，日酱和夜酱也很乖很听话。”

在灯光的照射下，水晶棺里的人仿佛露一抹微笑。

三个说起最近的趣事，脸上都洋溢着笑容，仿佛离别从来没有发生过。

（END）


	14. HE 犯人与监狱长

（选项 D-1 不理他）

分辨出那是玖兰枢的声音，零的心里还有些气恼，决定不去回应这个声音，渐渐的他又意识模糊地陷入了沉睡。

也不知道过了多久，他缓缓地睁开了眼睛，周围早已不是之前的野外而是室内，他认得这屋内的陈设，这是玖兰家大宅。

他坐了起来，正好对上了玖兰枢的眼睛，他看起来身体很僵硬，好像是一尊望夫石。

他急切地冲了过来，说：“你终于醒了。”

零有些迷惑，问道：“我睡了很久吗？你把我带回来的？”

玖兰枢回答道：“你睡了有几个月了，你不知道这几个月我怎么度过的。”

突然想起之前被玖兰枢做了酱酱酿酿的事情，之后自己才晕过去的，零脱口而出：“还不是因为你做了那些奇怪的事情。”

玖兰枢先是露出疑惑的表情，继而说道：“你之前是中了白蕗更的幻术，心中有所思，脑子中才会有所呈现。”

想着那些令人面红耳赤的场景是自己内心所想的投影，零正想否认，但是又羞耻到说不出话来，仔细想想还是他对玖兰枢的不信任，内心有空隙才着了白蕗更的道，想到这里又觉得有些内疚。

“白蕗更最后怎么样了？”

“我杀了她，抱歉没有等你醒过来，当时很危急，她搞到了源金属的类似物，恐怕是想利用那个东西达到我这种状态，来实现她称霸的野心。虽然没有赶在她被源金属吞噬前阻止，但是毁掉了她的身体，她应该没有办法再回来了。”

零突然想到黄梨，不知道他现在怎么样，大概很痛苦吧，没有了Alpha临产的Omega。

他开口问道：“那她的那个Omega怎么样了？”

玖兰枢皱了皱眉头说：“如果当时你在现场的话，一定会阻止我毁掉白蕗更的尸体吧，当时那个Omega也在那里，哭得撕心裂肺的。”

零：“我......”

就如玖兰枢所说，只是因为一个猜想，就夺取别人所爱，零大概是不会袖手旁观的。

玖兰枢接着说：“那个Omega状况很不好，孩子也没有了，但是总算保住了一条命，现在他们家分家的吸血鬼在陪着他。”

零苦笑着想也不算太糟糕的结局了。

窗外一轮圆月在云朵中若隐若现，像极了一切开始的那天的月亮，从那时已经过去了一年了，在这一年里发生了那么多的事情，而现在他们之间的一切障碍都被扫清了。

零突然觉得有些口感舌燥，脑子里出现了想要玖兰枢的血液的冲动, 他觉得自己有些奇怪，不过正常人可以这么躺着不吃不喝几个月吗？

零：“我好像有点奇怪。”

玖兰枢：“比如有想要吸血冲动的那种感觉吗？”

零第一反应是玖兰枢做了什么，但是他转念一想，说好了要相信他的，他问道：“我这是怎么了？”

玖兰枢小心翼翼地说：“你中幻觉的同时也中了一种转化为吸血鬼的术，与其说是吸血鬼，更像是仆从一类的东西，如果没有吸血鬼给你血，会变成level E的。”

想到“level E”零的心里闪现了一丝厌恶，他突然想起幻觉中曾见看到的蔷薇藤，被它狠狠地咬了，应该就是那个时候。

众多的信息让他的脑子有些发蒙，看着这个样子的他，玖兰枢安慰他道：“可能没有办法解除这个转化了，但是往好的方向想，同时也获得了无限的生命，我会一直给你提供血液的。”

说着他咬破了自己的手指，白色的尖牙在苍白的手指上留下一道细长的口子，殷红的血液沿着伤口渗了出来。

留着血的食指和中指猝不及防地被伸进零的口中，搅动着里面的软肉，从“冬眠”中刚刚苏醒的身体仿佛一下子被带入了春天中的仙境。

他紫色的眼睛变成了红色，嘴巴贪婪地吮吸着甘甜的液体，身体被滋润着好像是久旱的大地迎来了第一场春雨。

因为合不上嘴巴，口水从嘴角边缘流了出来，弄的他有些不舒服，他起身把面前的人推倒在床上，而自己则是趴在他身上，对着褐色头发下隐藏的脖子咬了下去。

被咬的玖兰枢有些吃痛的咬了咬牙，一边摸着身上人的头一边笑着说：“零的吃相真是太野蛮了。”

可惜听话的人已经沉浸在血液造成的巨大快感中，听不到这话了。

零此时的皮肤有些发热，好像陷入了某种春天的迷梦似的，整个人恍恍惚惚飘飘欲仙，身体里好像有一团火烧了起来。

意识有些模糊，让他分不清这是梦境还是现实，心底里突然起来的难以自持的欲望，好像是草原上突然起的野火，先是星星点点，继而一片一片毕毕剥剥地烧起来，比春天最美丽花还要红。

他用撬开了玖兰枢的双唇，舌头侵略性地进攻着他的口腔，两条舌头纠缠在一起，彼此交换着口中的津液。

红酒味的信息素弥漫在整个房间里，虽然同是Alpha他却不觉得讨厌，反而觉得安心，“啧啧”的亲吻声伴着兴奋的鼻音充斥着安静的房间。

玖兰枢的手已经伸向床头，在床头柜里摸出一瓶润滑油，纯白色的棉睡裤被扒了下来，冰凉黏糊糊的液体滴在后穴的入口，调皮的粘着润滑油的手指从囊袋处一路抚摸上早已勃发的性器。

情人的抚摸带来酥痒的感觉，好像春天里的风吹动着湖面，撩拨的他泻出一声寂寞的呻吟。

身体发出了不满的叫嚣，他脱下了玖兰枢的裤子，扶着对方深红色的性器，对准穴口坐了下去，刚开始虽然有些疼，但是早已经开发了多次的身体慢慢地接纳了入侵者，刚被填满的身体想起了曾经那种疯狂的快感。

身上的衣服不知道什么时候已经丢在了一边，赤身裸体的银发青年骑在褐发青年的身上，两个人抱在一起躺在床上，银发青年扭动着腰身，时不时发出甘美的声音。

玖兰枢：“很舒服吗？”

为了防止他再继续说出什么羞耻的话语，零用柔软的唇瓣堵住了玖兰枢的嘴，两个人亲的难舍难分，他的身体因为太过舒服而软了下去，完全的搭在了玖兰枢身上。

看出他的乏力的玖兰枢用自己的腰力动了起来，一下下顶在了零的敏感点上，快感像开水中的气泡一样咕嘟咕嘟的窜了上来，他的眼前蒙了一层薄薄的水雾。

看着面色潮红嘴巴微微张开诱人的零，玖兰枢决定换一个更好用力的姿势，他坐了起来，零躺在床上，修长白皙的双腿大大的张开，一条腿搭在玖兰枢的肩膀上。

他一边用嘴巴亲吻着零胸前挺立的乳头，一边不断抽送着。

零的胸前被舔弄着，身体被强迫打开有种羞耻的满足感，更别说下身有力的抽插带来的刺激，他的呼吸越来越急促。

看着自己身下娇喘着的恋人，玖兰枢的身体也十分兴奋，零终于醒过来了，他设想过一切糟糕的结局都没有发生，而且恋人醒来之后还这么粘人，他脑子一热差点没守住精关，胸口有股热流那个曾经空洞的地方正慢慢的被填起来。

两具肉体不断摩擦着对方索求着彼此，在经历了一切一切之后，他们终于完整的属于了彼此，没有隔阂，没有阻碍，只剩下两个人之间源源不断地涌出的爱意。

零觉得自己好像是一个气球，在风的带领下飘飘荡荡不能自我掌控地飘着，终于碰上了山顶那颗高高的松树，红色的气球缠在了绿色松树顶端停了下来，虽然不能掌握自己的命运，但是终于还是找到了自己的归宿。

他体内积聚的快感像气球一样也终于到了顶端，大量的白色浆液从肉茎顶端喷薄而出，身体也强力地收缩着，紧致的内壁压迫着包裹着玖兰枢的性器，它也被同时榨出了滚烫的精液。

“我爱你。”

两个人异口同声地表达了心迹。

零躺在在玖兰枢的怀里，清晰的听到了心跳的声音从他的胸腔中传来，他有些惊喜，说：“你的心......”

玖兰枢说：“都是零的功劳，反正还有时间不如我们再来一次吧”，说罢低头去吻怀里的人，两个人在床上滚作一团。

“不来了，不来了，腰疼”，零摆了摆手说道。

玖兰枢说：“你今天后有什么打算？”

说到今后的打算，大概还是继续做吸血鬼猎人吧，想到这里突然想到之前玖兰枢杀光元老院的事情，血猎协会那边大概不会轻易放过他吧，这种危险分子一直是血猎协会想要清楚的目标，他心里一阵苦笑。

他是执法者，不想因为爱情而包庇玖兰枢，但是又非常不忍心他受到刑罚。

看着他有些陷入苦思的深情，玖兰枢接着说道：“我知道零在想什么，我相信零，去作出你觉得公允的判决吧。”

零挤出了一个笑容，说：“我会尽力说服他们的。”

玖兰枢若有所思的说：“万一他们一定要除掉我呢？”

零：“那我们就私奔吧。”

玖兰枢笑着说：“那我有点期待他们要除掉我。”

零：“不会的，我一定会说服他们的。”

（几个小时后）

和血猎协会的骨干经过了激烈的讨论，零疲惫地回到了玖兰家大宅。

玖兰枢站在门口迎接他，“结果怎么样？”

零有些垂头丧气，低声说：“他们觉得你是头号危险分子，一定要消灭你才行。”

玖兰枢愣了一下。

零接着说：“但是我师傅坚决不准我走，所以私奔计划我也不能参与了。”

他明显看到了玖兰枢的表情变的有些灰暗，这是不常见的景色。

他轻轻的揉了揉玖兰枢头发在他耳边小声说道：“骗你的，谁让你平时这么喜欢捉弄我。”

玖兰枢看着他，看的他有些发毛，他说：“你干嘛这样看着我，我可是超级努力的帮你和他们谈条件，最后的条件是你要在这个宅子里监禁一段时间，如果要出门必须和我一起，你可以接受吗？”

“我不是早已经被你俘获了，成为你的阶下囚了嘛。”

零有些内疚地看着玖兰枢说：“说正经的，你答应吗？”

“当然答应了”， 话音刚落玖兰枢抱起了零朝着二楼卧室走去。

“你干嘛啊，放我下来。”

“犯人不都是要劳动改造的，保证一定把监狱长大人伺候的舒舒服服的。”

从此玖兰枢过上了辛勤的“劳动改造”生活。

（END）


End file.
